The Nine Kingdoms
by Aldsvider
Summary: Makoto is living her peaceful life on the shores of Enlil. Until one night she is caught up in a maelstrom of events that will change not only her own fate, but that of the Nine Kingdoms as well. Pairings include: Makoto Minako, Rei Usagi, Haruka Michiru.
1. Chapter 1:Shipwright

**This story contains _Shoujo-ai_**

**I do not own Sailor Moon. **(Bet that's a shocker...)

Author's Note:

This just hit me like a bag of shiny nickels last week and it wouldn't stop, so I just had to write it. It is, in a sense, the complete opposite of _"Makeweight Guardian"_. This will be an alternate universe fic. Also, I'd like to note that the pairings are different from _"MG"_; it took me forever to decide them for that story, so this one will take care of the other pairing that I've been wanting to write. It should, or at least I'm hoping, satisfy anyone who wasn't so excited about the couples in that story. Yes, the main character is Makoto, and no, don't assume pairings based on the first chapter. Alright, fine, I'll tell you. It's a Mako/Minako fic. There, but I'm not telling you anything else! (I will tell you that it's practically impossible for me to right a short story, so expect lots more chapters for all my stories.)

**Chapter 1: Shipwright**

The day had been longer than most for the young woman. With the sun sinking into the ocean to the west, she walked the length of the sandy beach at a slow pace. The wet sand was flat and hard beneath her bare feet. Cool water washed in and out along the shore, rising to her ankles and then retreating again only to be back moments later. The ocean was beautiful around this time of the evening, when the sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the shining surface. She liked to be here during this time, where the only sounds were the waves, an occasional gull, and the wind blowing through the beach grass. Sounds that were like music to her ears, which heard nothing but the bustle of a busy shipyard all day. She loved the ships, but she needed to be free of them sometimes. She mused at how ironic it was, since she'd refused a finer estate, far up-shore, nestled above a cliff and overlooking the ocean. It was indeed a very rich dwelling, which would leave her wanting for nothing. However, that wasn't who she was. Makoto, herself, found solace in the shipyard, where her people worked hard at their trade. The act of making something so grand had always fascinated her, and she studied and labored until she was the best of the best. Her name would soon be known throughout the nine kingdoms, and she was awaiting the day she would be Master Shipwright. For the present Master was getting along in years, and soon, he'd retire and hand the title down to her. Being assistant wasn't all bad as it was, but who wouldn't jump at this opportunity?

The wind picked up, and Makoto pushed her long brown hair back from her sun-darkened face. She hurried her pace a bit, wanting to make it back before dark. Remembering that she still needed to check the shipyard one last time before retiring to her quarters for the night. There wouldn't be much to check today, considering the ceremony that was held earlier. They'd finally launched one of the small vessels that was giving them trouble for months. Strong wood just wasn't readily available. With the problems arising in the last year or so in the other kingdoms, they were unable to acquire proper materials. Plague and famine were running rampant in Ki and Moros. There were struggles for power, both political and economic. War had also sparked across the lands. Something had triggered these events. Nobody knew what it was, or at least, none of the common folk had a clue. Makoto had an idea that the nobility knew. The King of Enlil seemed to be doing a good job of keeping his land under control, so as long as she kept it up, what should it matter to Makoto? Here in Enlil, the days were pretty much peaceful. They had plenty to export, even if importing was becoming harder and harder. She had a good, quiet life here, and no one would hear any complaints from her. If whatever the King was doing kept it that way, then she had no complaints. She didn't need more problems to come knocking on her door, so she had nothing to do with any of it. Let the Nobility play their games.

The wind was practically howling now, as she reached the outskirts of the shipyard. By this time, the sun was a sliver on the horizon. The yard was almost completely deserted, since construction on the newly commissioned ship wouldn't start until next week. Makoto and the others were given a week's rest before they begin night and day work on the vessel that would take months to build. It was to be a warship, and as much as Makoto hated the thought of what it would be used for, she was still a shipwright, and that meant that she would build any seafaring vessel. To be picky would limit her skills too much. Take the good with the bad; the money was most definitely good. They were going to be paid a great sum for this ship. A group of merchants, surprisingly enough, had requested the project. It wasn't her area to ask why merchants needed a warship, but she guessed maybe the seas were getting pretty rough for any kind of expedition. The number of pirates and raiders had increased, along with black-marketing by illegal merchants. Makoto's place was here on the shore, though, so she need not worry. As long as someone was sailing the seas, she had a job.

Walking farther into the shipyard, she noted that everything seemed to be in order. It was clean and neat, just the way she liked it. The yard was huge, and was filled with many partially finished boats and ships. She supposed this week _"_off_"_, she would finish up with a few of the small fishing boats that she'd promised to some friends a week ago. She'd have help, for some of the others were just as restless as she was; always doing something. After about half an hour of walking, she finally deemed it fit and headed for her small cabin at the other end of the yard, closer to the docks. The shipyard was just outside the capital city, Anu, and the docks were surprisingly crowded as of late. The King was getting plenty of visitors, and she noted that few were merchant vessels.

Darkness had descended on Enlil, but Makoto walked in the light of the lanterns. Ones that a small boy was hastily lighting while casting glances at her for approval. She smiled at the youth and tousled his hair, receiving a proud grin in return. He then hurried off to illuminate the rest of the yard. She continued walking to her cabin, the smile still on her face. As she neared her dwelling she caught sight of a figure sitting in front of her door. Her smile got bigger when she saw who it was. The girl, seeing Makoto approaching, stood and waited, fidgeting with something in her hand.

"Good evening," the girl said, as Makoto stopped in front of her.

"Yes...at least, it is now," Makoto grinned at the girl, making her blush.

Makoto loved this reaction, among others, and stepped closer to the small red-head.

The girl stammered, "Um, this is from my father," she held out a bottle of wine. She was the winemaker's daughter, and her father had the finest winery in the Kingdom. "It is to thank you for fixing his boat yesterday, even though you said no payment was needed."

Makoto took the bottle, "You're father is very thoughtful. I thank him for such a fine gift," she looked over at the girl, "he does know my taste _very_ well." If at all possible, the girl's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"He really didn't have to do this," she put an arm on the wood over the girl's shoulder, "and it's making me feel a bit guilty now," she brought her face down, next to the girl's ear and whispered, "considering that I've already tasted his _finest _vintage." She let her hand fall on the girl's arm, feeling her shudder. Smiling, she brushed her lips against the smooth skin of her neck. Makoto was just slipping a hand around the girl's waste when her quarry evaded her by ducking and moving behind her. Makoto turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh no you don't Makoto. I will not be facing my father's wrath tomorrow morning. Last time I had to make up the stupidest excuse, and I will not embarrass myself in such a way again." She was flushed as she went on, "He'd set the guard to looking for me this time I bet."

Makoto tried again anyway, "Are you so heartless? That you'd leave me alone on this cold night." She put on her best pout.

The girl giggled lightly, "Ha! You're not fooling me. I'm sure you'd find someone to warm your bed soon enough. There's probably a line of them at the tavern, you know, just waiting for you. And besides, it's approaching mid-summer you lack wit."

Makoto feigned surprise, "Do you think that I'm a player of women?"

The girl shook her head, "I _know _that you are," she stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"Oh, now don't tease me like that if you're just going to leave."

"The girl who can tease _you_ would be a force to be reckoned with," she answered.

Makoto arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Another moment here and my father will think I've been snatched; he worries."

"As he should, who knows what predators are out at this hour." Makoto smirked.

"Dummy."

"I'm off all week!" she yelled to the retreating figure.

"I've heard that before!" was the reply as the girl disappeared into the darkness.

Smiling, Makoto sat in front of the cabin for a while, just listening to the noises of the night. She breathed in the salty ocean air, thinking about the plans for her own ship, laying within the cabin right now. Would it ever be realized? It took a lot of money to build a ship, and she didn't even have a fraction of the amount. Once she was master shipwright, though, there would be more money, and maybe even a chance at being patented by the King himself if she proved worthy enough. Shaking her head, she shivered as the cold wind blew harder. Was there a storm coming? Makoto decided it was time to retire, and entered her cabin. Fumbling a bit in the darkness, she found the lantern, lighting it. Her cabin wasn't much, just a big room with a smaller one connected. The smaller she used for storage, and her basic living needs were met by the larger. That being a bed, a table, and some bookcases that contained more trinkets and various other paraphernalia than they did actual books.

Sighing, she uncorked the bottle she held and took a long drink, not realizing how thirsty she was. It was a lot better than the stuff she got at the local tavern and she planned on making it last a while. Makoto set the bottle on the small table by her bed and sprawled out on the thin mattress. Staring at the ceiling, she listened to the wind howling outside. It really was picking up. It was windy most of the time in this part of Enlil, but not usually like this. She rolled onto her side, facing the wall to get more comfortable...and froze. On the other side of the room, in a corner just out of the lantern light, a dark shape was hunched down behind a chest she had placed there. She wouldn't have noticed it, had it not been for the fact that she'd just put the chest there yesterday, so it was still an unfamiliar object in her cabin. Reaching under her pillow slowly, she felt the cold handle of the knife she kept there.

"Are you a thief? Or did you plan on murdering me in my sleep maybe?" she asked the shadow. "I don't have much, but what I do have is mine and I will not part with it easily."

A tiny voice answered her, "N-No...I had neither intention," the voice was clear and obviously foreign. Makoto sat up, leaving the knife under her pillow. She didn't think this person was a threat to her, but she was still annoyed.

"How do I know that? Come on out of there. Let me see your face."

The girl moved, climbing awkwardly over the chest and practically falling in her haste to obey.

"Under the bed might have been a better place to hide you know."

"I'd thought of that actually, but then I heard voices and ducked behind the closest thing."

The girl finally came into the light, close enough for Makoto's inspection. The first thing Makoto noticed were her eyes. They were light blue, no one in Enlil had blue eyes, they were all dark colors. Also, her skin was pale and fine; she was no peasant. Makoto could tell nothing else about the girl, though, because she had a black cloak drawn close around her, the hood concealing her hair.

"So, why did you break into my home, hmm?" she asked, but was soon distracted by a noise outside her cabin. Over the howling wind she could hear what seemed to be horses. The trotting of many hooves resounding in the distance. They were getting louder, which meant closer as well. She looked over at the girl and recognized the look of fear in her eyes. Then suddenly the girl was in front of her, kneeling before Makoto.

"Please help me. Please!" she begged hastely. "I'll give you anything! Anything that I have, even...even my body. Just please, don't let her take me back there!" the girl sobbed, gripping the cloth of Makoto's pants' leg.

Makoto sat, stunned into silence. She knew who was coming now. Exactly who was after this small, frightened girl. _What are you gonna do Makoto? What are you gonna do? You can just turn her in; you didn't ask for this after all. You owe her nothing, and she broke into your cabin_. She stared at the girl, who was silently crying into her black cloak now. _What could she have done to warrant them to chase her? She looks harmless enough. Maybe she's just one of the King's run away concubines or something._

Reaching down, she pulled back the hood of the girl's cloak. Long blond waves of hair fell around the pale face before her, pooling on the floor around Makoto's bare feet.The brunette's eyes widened.No, this girl most definitely did not belong here.She reached out, brushing the golden locks back, away from the girl's face, then placed two finger's below her small chin, tilting her face upward. She could feel the girl shaking below her touch. There was fear in those blue eyes, but there was hope as well.

'_You're going to regret this later,' _she thought to herself. "What's your name?" she asked in a low voice.

"U-Usagi," came the timid reply. The girl stared back at her, tears streaming down her perfect features. Makoto was sure that they both were aware of the sound in the shipyard, beyond the cabin door. The horses had come to a stop...

Makoto took a deep breath and started undoing the tie that bound her hair behind her. Once loose, she tossed it onto the floor, letting her brown locks fall around her shoulders. While tousling herhair a bit with one hand, she opened a drawer in the table next to her bed and pulled out a silver flask. Usagi watched Makoto curiously as she opened the flask and poured a bit of the liquid into her cupped hand. She then closed her eyes and rubbed the contents onto her face and neck. Done with that, she placed the flask on the table and began unbuttoning her shirt. Footsteps could be heard approaching the cabin.

"It's too late now," she heard Usagi whisper in defeat.

Makoto smiled, looking down at her, "Says who, little princess?"

Usagi looked confused at her statement and opened her mouth to say something, but Makoto silenced her. She swiftly grabbed Usagi's shoulders, pulling the girl to her feet. The cape she'd been wearing was removed and stuffed beneath the bed, which left her wearing a plain white dress. In seconds Usagi was on the mattress and below the older woman. She would have protested if it hadn't been for Makoto's finger pressed against her lips, halting her.

"We can get through this Usagi, but you're going to have to cooperate and do as I say. Do you understand me?"

A moment, and Usagi nodded. Makoto removed her hand. "Trust me. I won't hurt you."

Usagi nodded again, and Makoto gathered the girl's hair in her hands and slid it beneath the sheets, trying to conceal it as much as possible._ "_Alright, now just follow my lead."

Usagi looked confused, but the expression changed to something like surprise when Makoto leaned down and kissed her. She felt the girl tense below her, but she did not break the contact. There was an awkwardness to it, telling of inexperience on Usagi's part. Not wanting to frighten her, she broke the kiss only long enough to mumble, "It'll be fine, bear with me." Then captured her lips once more.

Behind them, a gentle tap against the door, echoed in the room. Usagi jumped slightly at the noise, obviously frightened. Moments crawled by and then another tap, this time a little louder. Another few moments and the tapping was now a knocking, accompanied by a voice, "Makoto, I know you're in there. Can you please open the door? I am not averse to breaking it down with the mood I'm in..."

Makoto laughed lightly against Usagi's lips, "Ever the polite one," she whispered. "I always leave the door unlocked, she knows that..."

As if those were the magic words, she could hear the door swing open, almost hesitantly, and the owner of the voice walked in. Heavy boots made their way across her floor, but stopped abruptly. Makoto could almost imagine the woman behind her spinning on her heels to face the door she had just come through. "Mako-Makoto, I-I'm sorry, I did not realize that you were...er...busy. I did knock though!"

Chuckling, Makoto couldn't help it, she had to tease the woman who'd just come in. "Hey," she whispered. Usagi looked at her through glazed eyes. "Do you think you can moan for me?" The girl suddenly looked very alert, and shook her head slightly. "Is that a can't, or a won't?" Usagi shrugged.

"Oh well," Makoto said, leaning into the girl and kissing her neck, letting her hand roam a bit lower. Usagi started breathing heavily, and Makoto prayed that the gods didn't strike her dead for her actions as she heard the girl whimper. The sound of Usagi's loud moan filled the room, causing the woman behind them to start and walk towards the door.

"Makoto! There is an important issue that I mustdiscuss with you _right now_! I'll be waiting out here." And with that the door slammed and they were alone in the room once again.

Makoto pulled away from Usagi and looked down at her. The girl was flushed, and breathing rapidly. Makoto arched an eyebrow at her, "Didn't know ya had it in ya, huh?"

Usagi looked away in embarrassment.

"Come on now, it's alright. You're part's over, and I'll have you out of this mess in no time." She gave her a warm smile. "Now just stay here and be prepared to pull the sheet over your head and screech if she comes back in, okay?"

Usagi nodded slowly, still a bit rattled. "Will she come back in?" she asked quietly, fear tinging her voice.

"Na. Don't worry, she's too polite for that. It's just a precaution." She stood from the bed, "I'll be right back...Oh, and don't try to sneak out the back door." She grinned at Usagi's guilty look. Turning Makoto headed for the door, opening it and slipping out into the cool night air.

"Finally," a voice complained in greeting.

The first thing Makoto noticed were the soldiers walking through her shipyard, spread out searching for something; she could guess what. The next thing she noticed was that the owner of the voice was decked out in some of her more formal attire. "Since when do you dress up to come see me at this time of night Haruka? Sorry, but I'm entertaining someone else at the moment. Maybe if you came back tomorrow night..."

"Oh shut up Makoto, this is important."

"I should hope so, with all these strangers out here, going through my shipyard," she said defensively.

"It is necessary, and I apologize for the inconvenience, but we are looking for someone. It is not something I would have done. The orders...they came from my father."

Makoto gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. "Well, who is it then?"

"A young woman. She's around 20, you will not be able to miss her. Fair of face; her hair is like gold and her eyes like the blue sky. She speaks with a foreign accent as well, and when she does speak, it is as soft as a breeze."

Makoto looked at Haruka's sad expression and felt a twinge of guilt deep within. "Ah, so that's it then? You seem to know a lot about this girl. Have you finally taken concubines then Haruka? Is she one of yours?"

"No!" came the quick reply, "Of course not! I would never do something like that to her..." she trailed off.

Makoto coughed, "Um, okay. Then why are you after her with so many soldiers? What's she done?"

Haruka looked out towards the yard, unable to meet Makoto's eyes. "I cannot tell you. I have been given orders, and again, I apologize." she then looked back at Makoto, a serious expression on her face, "It is really not something that you would want to get mixed up in either my friend."

Makoto held her gaze for a moment, then looked away with a light laugh, "Yeah, you know me, keep you're royal issues to yourself. I would appreciate it, though, if you'd keep the winds down a bit. I mean, I know it can get like this when you're worked up, but try to remind yourself that we weren't meant to fly, we'd like to keep our feet on the ground." She grinned.

Haruka laughed and some of the strain melted away from her regal features. Running a hand through her sandy blond hair she spoke, "Yes, it can be hard sometimes. I'm still learning and father is helping me a bit when he can. That has not been much lately though. When mother was alive it was so much easier."

"Hey, you're a goddess! You've got a lot to live up to, unlike us normal people."

"Since when have you ever been normal Mako?" she looked toward the cabin door then back at the brunette, narrowing her eyes. "I do hope that that is not the cooper's daughter you have in there. Because I will have you know that the last time, her father actually came to the palace in person to summon a search party."

Makoto looked up into the sky fondly, "Yeah, I remember."

Haruka rolled her eyes, and the good part of a minute went by before either spoke again.

"Um...the Blacksmith's daughter then?"

"Nope."

"The Carpenter's?"

"No," her tone was bored.

Haruka hesitated, "...the Ferrier's?"

"Ack! Are you kidding? That girl looks like the horses her father shoes!"

"Mako, that is not nice."

"Fine, I'm sorry...I shouldn't insult the horses."

"Mako!"

"What? You're always so worried about being polite and nice. I don't need either."

"Well, I'm a lady."

"Okay then, Lady Haruka Anu, it looks like your lackeys are done with my shipyard. You gonna be on your way now?"

Sure enough, the soldiers were gathering in some semblance of order a little ways from them. Haruka lingered, "Very observant of you. Yes, I am leaving, and I will trust you to keep an eye out for this young woman. If you see her, do not hesitate to contact me." She turned to leave, but stopped, "I am hoping that I will not have to send _two_ search parties out on this night, Mako." Her eyes went to the door again.

Makoto shrugged, "It's just gonna eat you up not know, isn't it? Alright, fine, it's Celeste..."

"The winemaker's daughter?"

"Yep, that's the one," she looked conspiratorial, "but you don't know that, okay?"

Haruka sighed in exhaustion, "if she is gone from here in half an hour, then no, I do not."

Makoto frowned, "you aren't human."

Haruka grinned, "Right you are my friend." Then she was on her horse and looking down at Makoto. "You really need a bath too. You smell of wine, and you are soaked with sweat."

"I'm a hard worker."

"So I have heard," Haruka waved to Makoto and urged her horse into a gallop, heading out of the shipyard.

"A good night to you my stalwart soldiers!" Makoto yelled to the group. Some replied, others just smiled, and one even winked at her. She laughed and headed back into her cabin. Upon entering she found Usagi sitting up on the side of the bed. She was very alert and her eyes kept darting to the door.

"She's gone. You're safe now."

The girl visibly relaxed and turned so that she was sitting on the bed facing Makoto. "Thank you," was her simple statement.

Makoto pulled a chair away from the table and turned it around, straddling it and leaning her chin on her arms over the back. "No problem my little fugitive," she tilted her head, regarding the small girl, "Now then, would you like to tell me why I just lied to my best friend to save you?"

Usagi's eyes widened at her statement, and Makoto watched as the color drained from the blond's face._ 'Was it something I said?'_

**Continued...**

_And yet another Author's Note:_ I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors you found in this chapter. Also, I've lived in the South all my life, and we like to take shortcuts in our speech most of the time. Sometimes it tends to slip into my writing, but I'm working on correcting this habit. So, please bear with me on that aspect. :) (Makoto and Haruka's dialects, however, _are_ meant to be different, so this does not apply to their dialogue.)


	2. Chapter 2: Princess

**Chapter 2: Princess**

Usagi couldn't quite believe what she'd just heard. Was this person, this Makoto woman, really best friend to one of the most feared warriors in the Nine Kingdoms? Impossible, but if she was, then wasn't that bad news for Usagi herself? She was frightened, and there was obviously no escaping from this woman. Usagi had somehow managed to land herself in a spot that might turn out to be even worse than the one she'd been in.

Makoto continued to look at her, waiting for an answer, but Usagi found herself unable to speak. Green eyes regarded her with amusement. The brunette picked up a knife from the table, and Usagi's whole body tensed up, ready to make a fruitless run to who knew where.

"I could have just handed you right to her if I wanted to." Makoto reached behind her and pulled a small block of wood from one of the bookshelves. Draping one arm over the chair, she began to whittle away at the wood. "But I didn't, and I'd like to know why."

Usagi felt a little better now that the woman wasn't looking at her. Still, she was confused about the situation. Why hadn't the Anu woman already told Makoto who she was and why they were after her? What kind of friends were they? Her mind flashed back to a while earlier when she'd been pinned below the tall woman who sat before her now. The way she'd manipulated her with such ease. Usagi had almost forgotten about the situation that she was in. Remembering now, she blushed. _'They aren't those kind of friends, are they?_' Her eyes widened a little at the thought and she blushed.

"What are you thinking about little princess?" Makoto's amused voice reached her ears.

Usagi jumped, looking back up. "Ah...um, that is..."

"Hey, don't worry too much on it. If there had been another way, I'd have done it, but it was the only thing that I could think of at the time. Try to see it as more of a learning experience."

Usagi knew what she was talking about, but that didn't make it anymore comfortable to be around the brunette.

"And if I remember right, it was you who were so willingly offering yourself to me if I helped you out. Consider it a debt paid if that makes it any better. You're lucky it was me who's cabin you broke into, otherwise who knows what would've happened to you. There are much worse things than being in that palace up there." She looked at the ceiling contemplating. "Well, I can't think of any for myself, but for you, there are much worse fates. And now we come back to the beginning. Why are they after you?"

Usagi gave up and looked down at the mattress. Makoto got up from the chair and moved past her, picking the bottle of wine up from the table next to the bed, then sat next to Usagi. The sound of rain could be heard hitting the roof, and there was the low rumble of thunder in the distance.

"You are right, you know...I am a princess." Usagi's voice was strained.

"Hehe, being a bit vain now aren't we?" Makoto laughed and drank some of the wine.

Usagi took on a serious expression and turned to look up at Makoto. "No. I mean it. I am Lady Usagi Seun of the Kingdom of An. I was take from my home against my will and brought here to the palace in the capital city, Anu."

Makoto choked on the wine she was drinking and spewed half of it in her lap. "And I'm the Queen of Enlil!" she yelled, cursing. "Are you serious? I mean, are you _really_ serious?" She was looking Usagi over anew now.

Usagi nodded, "Yes, that is my name and title. You must believe me." She stood, leaving Makoto to sit and stare at the floor, dumbstruck. Usagi paced a little, continuing her explanation, "I have been held in the palace for the past two weeks. I am sure that my Mother has already been sent word of my captivity. I need to get out of here, and get word to her that I am no longer in harm's way. Someone told me that there is a ship awaiting me at the docks. It will not be there in the morning. My informant left rather quickly after assuring my escape. I do not know who they are, or even if they have good intentions, but I have no one else to trust..." she trailed off, looking back at Makoto.

Makoto looked back at her, leaning on her elbow and resting her chin in her palm. "Don't say anymore, okay." Her face was expressionless now, and her voice flat, "I don't want to have anything more to do with you. If you leave now, you'll have the cover of this storm to aid in your escape," A flash of lightning lit the room. "I really should have listened to Haruka. I've gotten myself into a mess here, and who knows what she's already in."

"I am so sorry for causing you so much trouble. I did not ask for any of this, and neither did you, but I am so scared. Not once have I been beyond the city of Seun. To be spirited away in the middle of the night to a land I have never seen and people who are so cold to me, it is frightening." Her voice was breaking a bit, and Makoto looked away from her. Usagi didn't know if she could do this. She was greatful to the woman. At least she wasn't going to tie her up and take her back to the palace. She was letting her go of her own will. Why did this have to happen? The storm raged outside, and Usagi tried to pull herself together enough to come up with some way as to how she would find the ship and dockyard in this weather.

"Just know," Makoto began, interrupting her thoughts, "that I'm going to turn you in...just not right now. I'll tell Haruka, maybe tomorrow. I-It's only right that I tell her. She's my best and only true friend." She sighed and stood, walking across the room to the table, she began rolling up some large pieces of parchment there. "Now hurry up and leave before I change my mind."

Usagi's heart almost broke at her words. She couldn't do this. Makoto just didn't understand the situation that she was in. If she told Lady Anu of her treachery, she would be executed, friend or no. If she didn't order it, then her father surely would. There wouldn't be forgiveness for this type of crime. There was too much at stake for too many people. She couldn't just leave now. Yes, she had to get to safety, but that did not mean sacrificing people along the way to save herself. But what could she do?

Makoto's voice broke through her thoughts again, she was now putting the rolled up parchment into a long cylindrical tube, "I need to head down to the docks. I've got some business with someone there. Yeah, it's late, but he pretty much never sleeps anyway." She grabbed a cloak that was laying on a bench next to the door. After putting it on, she slipped the strap on the tube over her shoulder. Standing there she continued, "You're on your own now. Don't go getting yourself caught. I don't know what's going on, and I don't wanna know. I don't want anything to do with the nobility..."

That was rather strange, Usagi thought. Considering she was friends with the Princess of Anu. But here she was, offering her more help, though indirectly it seemed. Usagi doubted that Makoto had planned to go to the docks this night. She had to accept the inevitable. She'd have to go; her mother was worried for her and so many lives depended on her getting out of here. So she grabbed her own cloak and threw it around her shoulders hastily. Makoto was opening the door.

"Please put out the light when you leave," she put her hood over her head, then hesitated. Opening a trunk next to the door, she reached in, moving things around. Finally, she found what she'd been looking for and turned to Usagi, throwing a small pair of boots over to her. "These don't fit me anymore." she stated simply.

Usagi looked down at Makoto's bare feet. "What about you?" she asked.

Makoto smiled, "Don't need em," was her answer, then she slipped out the open door and into the rainy night.

Usagi wasted no time in donning the old boots. She went over to the lantern and snuffed it out before heading to the door. In the darkness, she pulled the hood over her head and held the cloak tightly around her small frame. _'When this is over'_, she thought, _'I hope I can find some way to thank her.' _She began to cry, making her way out the door. _'If she's still alive...'_

- + - + - +

Makoto wasn't happy at all. She was in trouble. This was exactly the kind of stuff she tried to stay out of. She'd learned her lesson years ago not to get mixed up with the nobility. It had been Haruka who finally convinced the right people to let her be. She wasn't about to get ensnared in their plans again. But leave it to her to try to be the hero. _'If I'd know who she was, I wouldn't have helped her_..._I'll just explain to Haruka tomorrow_.' Dammit, why was she waiting for tomorrow to turn the girl in? If she did it now, she knew that Haruka would forgive her, and she wouldn't tell her father either. Now, though, Makoto might have gotten them both in deep.

And here she was further helping the girl, for she could see a small shadow following her when she turned her head to the right. Makoto lied about having business with a friend. The plans for her ship hit lightly against her back as she walked, reminding her of something she may never have after tomorrow. _'I'll be lucky if I'm even able to practice my trade after tomorrow...'_ It had been hard starting over to begin with, she didn't think she could do it again, even if they allowed her to. _'Haruka will understand. Gah! I'm so ungrateful. She put her trust in me, and I've betrayed her, and for what? Some cute little foreigner who turns out to be a princess. Haruka always said that it would be my downfall, and I so hope she's wrong this time.'_ Reaching the docks, she scanned the ships that were there. Figuring she'd already dug her own grave, she decided to make sure the girl found the right ship. There was no sense in letting something stupid happen to the girl she'd just risked her neck for. If something happened to her now, then all this trouble would be for naught.

- + - + - + - +

Usagi followed Makoto as closely as she dared, without being seen. There wasn't anyone around at this time of night in weather like this, but she wasn't taking any chances. They weren't walking very long, and already she could see the docks. Now she felt stupid, for it had been right near the shipyard that they'd just come from. If she had been by herself though, she'd planned on going in the opposite direction, and she'd still be wondering around aimlessly. Makoto was a fit woman. Her strides were long, and it took a bit of effort for Usagi to keep up. The tall woman stopped at the edge of the docks and Usagi mimicked her, waiting. When she made no move to continue on, Usagi grew impatient and fidgeted. Makoto spun on her heal and faced Usagi, motioning for her to come. Usagi was confused, but went to the woman anyway.

"Alright," came Makoto's voice from beneath her hood. The rain was a drizzle now, lightning flashed in the distance, and the thunder rumbled lowly, almost grumbling in a way. "Where is this ship supposed to be at?" she asked.

"I do not know, just at the docks was all that she said," Usagi shrugged.

"This person is either stupid or incredibly smart for not telling you. Stupid for thinking you'd know what to look for. Or a genius for not entrusting the information to such a naive girl."

"I've never claimed to be a genius, and I've been called worse things than stupid in the past," a voice came from the darkness to their right. "I am however, patient, so I waited for you here. I trusted that you'd make your way to the docks well enough. They aren't that far from the city after all."

Usagi felt herself blush. So she didn't know the geography, big deal. But she did recognize that voice, it was her savior from before. The one who'd shown up our of nowhere and released her from the room they'd kept her in. They'd fled the palace together and parted in the city, where the woman left her with the location of her ship. Now she watched as the figure moved from the shadows and into the dim light. Violet eyes looked upon her with satisfaction. "Seems that you've gotten here in one piece," she said in a light tone. "My ship is yonder," she pointed down the docks a ways, though it was too dark to really see which ship she was referring to. Her dark eyes looked over at Makoto then, "Will you be accompanying us? I'm not averse to an addition to my crew, but this trip is a long one."

Makoto shook her head in reply, "No. In fact I was just leaving. This girl was lost; I only helped her find her way." She then turned to go, but Usagi stopped her by pulling on her cloak. Makoto's hood came off of her head, and she frowned at Usagi, "What?"

Usagi felt helpless to do anything. She knew that Makoto would be in trouble with her friend and there was nothing she could do about it. "Thank you," she said, "I'll will repay you one day, I promise."

Makoto smiled, "No you won't. If you really knew me, you wouldn't want to."

Usagi didn't know what she meant by that, but she shook her head anyway, "I will."

"Bye princess," she put her hood back on and walked away. Usagi stared at her retreating figure, tears begining to fill her eyes. Then suddenly she felt a tight grip on her arm, pulling her away.

"Hey!" she yelped.

"Be quiet," the woman snapped, "We've got to get you out of here, fast." They were almost running down the dock. Usagi was gasping for breath by the time they turned onto a wide plank lying between the dock and a large ship. Crossing the plank, they emerged onto the deck. There were several people sitting around, weapons drawn and at the ready. "She is safe," the woman said, "Make ready to depart, we're leaving. Where's the first mate?"

"Sheesh, quit being so bossy Rei," the musical voice belonged to a young blond woman, leaning against the stairs to the half deck. "Nobody even knows this ship is here. We haven't seen a single patrol or anything." She smiled widely at Usagi, who couldn't help but smile back, even under the circumstances. "Well, what are you waiting for people, let's move it!" she addressed the crew, who jumped to their feet immediately. "We've actually been ready to depart for a while now, so it's not likes there's much to do. We should get her in out of the this icky rain."

"Can you at least try to be serious about this?" Rei asked.

"I am serious. Seriously miserable. I haven't set foot on solid land for weeks and you get to go off running around the city all day. Now let's get this damn ship moving so we can go right back out there." She marched over and pulled Rei's cloak from her shoulders. "I'll take that." She swung it over her own back and pulled it tight around her, then went off mumbling.

Usagi looked at the woman in front of her, that she now had a name for. Rei's long, raven black hair cascaded down her back, now growing damp from the light rain. Her dark, violet eyes looked after the retreating blonde with annoyance. Rei was a little taller than Usagi, with darker skin, like the girl who'd taken her cloak. There was an exotic look to her.

"Who was that woman with you?" she asked.

Usagi stopped studying her and answered, "I hid in her cabin upon leaving the city. I didn't know where to go or what to do. I was too scared to think straight. Why didn't you take me to the boat right then?"

"There were circumstances that didn't allow it at the time," she answered, "What was her name?"

"Makoto." She didn't know why Rei wanted to know so much about Makoto, and it worried her a little.

"Is that all? No last name?"

"She didn't tell me. When her friend, Lady Anu, came, she um...hid me."

"What!" Rei's harsh voice surprised Usagi. "Friend! What do you mean _friend_?"

"Makoto is a friend of Lady Anu. That's how she was able to hide me."

Rei just stared at her for a moment and then spun on her heal and looked around, "Minako, get your ass back down here now!" she shouted up the stairs to the half deck. Looking back to Usagi, she said, "Dammit, how naive can you be? She's probably bringing the Jackal here right now!"

"She wouldn't do that!" Usagi shot back. "She helped me! When the guard came to search her shipyard, she hid me until they were gone."

"Oh, and did she have a nice little chat with her friend? Hm? Maybe telling her she'd see where your accomplices were and then send word to the guard!" Rei put a hand to her forehead. "How could I have thought you might be able to handle this. I _am_ stupid."

"Yeah, but we love you anyway," the blonde had returned.

"Minako, we've got a problem."

"If we do, it's not my fault. I haven't done anything but stay on this damn ship all–"

"Okay, shut up! I'm going out again, and I need you to stay here and watch Lady Suen."

Minako frowned and looked at Usagi. Usagi was frightened. She couldn't let Rei go after Makoto, if that's what she intended to do. She would not believe that Makoto was going to do anything like what Rei said. "I won't let you. Please don't do this. She's done nothing but show me kindness. I am grateful that you saved me, but she has as well." she pleaded with the dark-haired woman.

"If she's a friend of our enemy, we can't let her go. For other reasons as well. If we bring her back before she informs Anu, then it'll buy us some time, and we'll have a hostage to boot." Minako smiled as if that was explanation enough.

Usagi started to cry and backed away, but Rei grabbed her arm holding her in place, "No. You can't do this!" Then she remembered who she was. "That is, I order you not to!"

Rei's eyes went wide for only a moment, and then she looked at Minako, smiling. "Did you here that Mina? She's giving me an order!"

"Oh, that's a no no Lady Seun. You see, this is a ship of the sea, and on this ship Rei is the Captain."

"And as Captain of this ship, all those on it, whether princess or pauper, will obey my orders. I am the law aboard this ship." Rei held tight to Usagi's wrist.

Usagi looked over at Minako, who shrugged, "Welcome to the Dysnomia."

Usagi bent her head in defeat, feeling Rei's grip loosen slightly. She looked at the hand that held her, and froze. _'Oh no,' _she thought. Upon Rei's right hand was a ring. It wasn't any ordinary ring, it was a signet ring, and it bore the royal crest of Enyo. The royal family of the Kingdom of Bellona. She looked up into Rei's eyes with a look of utter horror.

Rei looked from Usagi to her own hand, "Shit," she breathed, and grabbed Usagi around the waste, just as she was making a great effort o get away from the brunette. To get as far away as she could, back to the palace where she had been. She'd have been better off there. How could she have been so dumb as to trust this stranger. They were the ones who'd captured her to begin with; the Bellonaens. Rei's grip was tight around her, and she couldn't break loose. So she cried and screamed, kicking at the woman's shins.

"Ouch, dammit! Minako, she's not going to listen to anything I say now. I'm going to have to put her below deck. Ouch! Would you hold still dammit!" she struggled with the small blonde, hauling her towards the door to the lower deck. "Go after that woman. Her name is Makoto, she's tall, with long auburn hair, and I noticed that she has three piercing in her left ear. She doesn't look native to Enlil, so you'll know her when you see her."

"Ah, finally, sweet, flat land here I come." Through her sobbing, Usagi saw Minako bend down to scoop something up that had been lying on the stairs. She looped in several times and attached it to a hook on her belt. It looked like a whip at first, but then Usagi realized that it was actually a chain. A small delicate chain that seemed to glow in the dim moonlight that now managed to peak through the clouds, as the storm abated for the time being. The rain had stopped completely now, and only the wind blew across the waters. "I'll be back in no time. Besides, she shouldn't be to hard to find. I'll just make my way to the shipyard, as Lady Suen has so helpfully supplied us with her residence." she smiled at Usagi, who looked away in contempt. "You'll understand later, and everything will be straightened out then," Minako nodded resolutely.

Rei held her tighter and moved to the door, "Don't get your hopes up on finding her there. If she's going to report it to Anu, she could be anywhere. Try casing the palace first."

"Rei, just take the little bunny below deck and calm her down. I'll find this Makoto and bring her back alive and hopefully unharmed, so don't worry Lady Suen. I have my own ways of doing things, Rei, as eccentric as they may seem sometimes. But have I ever failed you, hm?"

"There's a first time for everything Mina. Now hurry your ass up."

"Stupid."

"Idiot," Rei opened the door, and Usagi watched Minako leave the ship. As she heard Rei mutter under her breath, "Maybe I am stupid..." Usagi thought about how stupid, she herself was. _'I'm so so sorry Makoto. Please be safe...'_

_+ - + - + - + - +_

Minako reached behind her head, grabbing her hair up into a tail and binding it with a piece of ribbon. It felt so good to be on flat land again. Okay, so it was sandy and a bit hilly, but at least it wasn't moving. Her legs felt a little funny, but that was to be expected. It was a good feeling, all be it annoying, but she was on a mission. 'If I was a Makoto, where would I be?' she looked around, trying to figure out where to head next. She'd went straight to the shipyard first, and not finding her there, she was at a loss. Minako wasn't one to loose heart though, so she hastily moved on, searching the rest of the docks. It had taken about fifteen minutes, and she knew that Rei must be chomping at the bit by now to leave. 'So it's the palace then...' she rolled her eyes, thinking about how Rei might have been right to begin with. Suddenly, raucous laughter filled her ears making her start in surprise. A big man was standing in a the doorway of a nearby building holding the door open for someone. "You've got some of the greatest ideas about things, I'll tell you that right now!" he said to the figure who stepped passed him and into the street. "How you can live with yourself, I'll never know." the burly man clapped the other on the back who coughed a bit because they'd been drinking something from a bottle.

"You know it's only the wine talking old man. I've never been _that_ drunk!" the woman laughed. Her voice was amused and a bit slurred."It's damn hot out here now," she loosed her cloak and pulled it off, slinging it over one shoulder with something else, a tube of some sort. Minako watched her turn to say something else to the man. Andwhen the woman pulled her auburn hair back, she saw the glint of metal on her left ear. Minako smiled, _'There's my Makoto.'_

"I've gotta get home."

"Why? Got some sweet young thing waitin for you?" he smiled, revealing huge white teeth.

"Please don't mention any of those. I've had my fill of them as of tonight, I swear." she took another drink from the bottle in her hand. "If I could forget tonight, I would."

"Somebody's father finally threaten you enough then?"

"I only wish it was so simple," she replied. "I've gotten myself in deep this time. Haruka was right, they're my one weakness I guess."

He laughed that raucous laugh again, and Minako winced a little at the sound. "Well, a g'night to you then Makoto. Don't forget about coming tomorrow afternoon and fixin that problem with my boat. I hope yer better by then." He waved her off and closed the door.

"If I'm alive by then," she sighed and started walking away.

Minako didn't hesitate. She followed the woman a little ways from the building and then hurried to cut her off. They came to a lighted clearing and Minako made her move. _'Here I go.'_

She walked out into the street to stand in front of the brunette. Makoto walked, looking at the ground, but stopped when she was close enough to see Minako's feet. She looked at them for a moment, then very slowly her eyes rose following the length of her body, until they rested on Minako's face. "Well...hello there." Makoto greeted her, with a half smile.

'_This is going to be way to easy.'_ Minako grinned triumphantly. She looked Makoto over a bit. She was tall and fit, with skin darker than her own. Her emerald eyes glowed in the lantern light, and strands of long auburn hair framed her face. A face that was beautifully androgynous. She wore a loose, white button up shirt and faded green trousers that were cut off at the knees. When she gave Minako a cocky grin, she revealed her perfect, white teeth. _'Someone like this does not belong in a shipyard,' _she thought curiously. _'How did someone like you end up here?' _she tilted her head, and Makoto mimicked her. Minako smiled again, _'Oh well, that's about to change.'_

"Find something interesting?" Makoto asked, amused.

"Very." Minako nodded.

"Well, good luck with that then," she said and started to walk around Minako.

'_Hey!'_ "Hey!" Minako said quickly.

"Mmhmm?" Makoto said, drinking from her wine bottle again as she walked, not bothering to turn around.

"I'm talking here!"

"No you weren't. You were looking. Talking and looking are two different things."

"Quite observant."

"I have my talents."

Minako ran around the front of Makoto, blocking her way. Makoto looked a little annoyed, then turned away from her.

"Sorry, but I've sworn off foreigners."

"Look who's talking sugar. You're not exactly native yourself." Minako tried to keep her voice down.

Makoto looked at her skeptically, "Who are you?"

Minako beamed, "I'm your capture, and I've come to take you back to the ship with me."

Makoto just stared at her for a moment, then burst into laughter, "Oh really? Well by all means, capture me then." She continued laughing, taking another gulp of wine.

"Alright," Minako took the chain from her belt and walked over to Makoto. "Now hold out your arms please."

Makoto put her wrists together, doing as told.

Minako began to wrap the chain around her wrists, tying them tight. "How old are you?" she asked, to make conversation. _'This is just too easy.'_

"I'm twenty five and a half," Makoto said looking down at her wrists, "So...you like bondage do you?"

Minako actually blushed, then laughed lightly, but didn't respond. Makoto smelled of wine, and was obviously very drunk. Having finished tying her wrists, Minako took the end of the chain and looked up at Makoto.

"Now what?" Makoto asked with a smirk.

"Now you follow me to the ship," Minako stated finally.

"I don't think I will," said Makoto, and she tried to pull her wrists apart. She looked at them confused, then yanked harder. "Funny, this always worked before." She pulled even harder, almost to the point of drawing blood. "Damn chain isn't even as big either..."

"You won't be breaking my chain. Now come on, are you gonna be good and follow me?"

Makoto dropped the wine and pulled on the chains, then looked up at Minako and there was something akin to fear in her green eyes. "I really don't like being chained," she growled, beginning to panic.

Now Minako was a bit afraid. The woman wasn't going to cooperate anymore, and Minako knew that the game was over unless she did something quick. Reaching into a pouch that hung from her belt she withdrew a powdery substance. Then, pulling roughly at the chain that bound Makoto's wrists she brought her close and blew the silvery powder into her face. She felt a little guilty as Makoto's hands flew to her eyes and began rubbing them, trying to get rid of the powder. "If you'd cooperated I wouldn't have had to do this."

Makoto continued rubbing her eyes and blinking. Afer a minute or two of this, she gradually straightened up and looked around. Her eyes landed on Minako and after a moment she smiled, "Well...hello there."

Minako couldn't help but laugh at that. "And hello to you. Do you like my Dust of Obsession Makoto?"

"Yeah," Makoto breathed, staring at Minako.

"Are you going to follow me to the ship now?" she reached up and tucked some stray locks of hair behind Makoto's ear, and let her hand trail down her neck.

"Of course. I'll follow you anywhere princess," Makoto said with fervor. Minako started for a moment, then realized that it was just a silly pet name that Makoto made up in her disoriented state; she couldn't possibly know who Minako was.

"Well then, let's go, shall we?"

Makoto nodded enthusiastically, smiling. So Minako took the chain in her hand and lead the woman off. They hadn't gotten far, however, when she felt the chain being yanked from her grip and she was spun around to face Makoto. The brunette's face was very close to her own, and Minako put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her slightly away. "Now Makoto, we need to get to the ship. They're gonna leave without us if we don't. Come on now and–"

She was cut off as a pair of lips came crashing into her own. _'Oh crap, this wasn't supposed to happen!'_ Her mind yelled at her. _Get her off of you, you fool! _Minako tried to push Makoto back, but realized that she herself was the one being pushed back against the wall of a boathouse. Her hand was on the chain that bound Makoto's wrists, but Makoto had managed to get a tight hold on the cloth of her shirt at her mid section, which allowed her to easily maneuver Minako back. Minako found herself on the other side of a very passionate kiss. The taste of wine filled her mouth and she tried to remind herself of the mission she was supposed to complete. She became caught up in the moment, however, letting Makoto's tongue explore the inside of her mouth, feeling her hands move away from her mid section, going higher. Suddenly her eyes shot open._ 'Hands! Ack! Oh no you don't!' _She used all the strength she had to push Makoto off of her, and grabbed the chain. Not bothering to look at the dazed Makoto, she practically ran down the street, not caring who saw them now. _'This isn't a game, I've got to get her to the ship...and away from me.'_ Minako was flushed by the time she reached the dock, and she wasn't sure that the cause was totally from running. Pushing Makoto ahead of her, she boarded the ship.

"Finally! Dammit Minako, what have you been doing? We were going to leave you!" Rei's angry voice greeted her.

Minako pushed Makoto towards Rei, "Here, take her. She's not really herself at the moment."

Rei caught Makoto and almost fell over with the effort. Makoto wasn't what you'd call light. "What did you do to her Mina?"

"I just used an extra ingredient is all." she sighed in exhaustion. "She won't even remember being brought to the ship by tomorrow morning. Minako smiled, "And I've come through for you again."

Rei grinned, "You did cheat a little though. Couldn't snare her without some of your freaky dust huh."

"Hey, I go the job done! Now let's get out of this gods forsaken place. I hate it here."

"Alright Mina," Rei nodded, "Come on people, we're pulling out!" She reached down and began to untie Makoto, then stopped. "Mina...you're chain, it's kinda, um...broken."

Minako knelt beside Rei in front of Makoto and looked at her chain. "Shit! How did that happen? My chain is indestructible..." she looked up at Makoto, who had a frown on her face.

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I'll get you a new one if you want. That is, if I can find one. I mean, you might want to have a word with whoever sold it to you. Cause obviously it's not indestructible," her words were a bit slurred as she talked, "if I was able to break it." She lifted the chain up as the ship started to move. "Look at the bright side. You've got two now."

Rei laughed and patted Makoto on the back, "That she does!"

Minako glared at Rei and looked back at Makoto. "This isn't good Rei..."

Rei turned serious, "No, it's not, but right now I'm more concerned with losing the Jackal that'll be biting at our heels soon." she looked back towards land.

"How's Lady Suen?"

Rei grimaced, "I think she might have finally cried herself to sleep. I put her in my own quarters, so she'll be comfortable. We're going to have to talk to these two tomorrow. Explain everything to them then. We just need Lady Suen to understand. Makoto here is our hostage, if she really is Anu's friend, so it matters not if she believes us." Minako remained silent.

Makoto was glaring at Rei.

Rei glared back.

"I don't like you," Makoto stated flatly.

Rei frowned, "Really now?"

Makoto smiled, "You're an ass."

Rei's mouth formed a straight line and her brows knitted in anger. Minako giggled.

"You're sure she isn't going to remember any of this tomorrow Mina?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh, I'll definitely remember you in the morning princess. Going to bed soon?" Makoto asked.

Rei looked sharply at Minako, but Minako shook her head, "It's just a pet name she's given me, another thing she'll forget as well. I haven't told her anything." Rei nodded in relief.

"Yes, I'll be going to bed soon."

"Then lead the way," Makoto smiled wickedly.

"I'm not sleeping with you, dummy."

Makoto stood with Minako, "Who said anything about sleeping?"

"Just come with me, you're going to be on one of the lower decks, far away from my quarters."

Makoto followed her obediently. Minako thought of how things would change tomorrow. _'I have a feeling you're going to have an incredibly bad hangover in the morning...'_

- + - + - + - +

Rei stood at the bow of the ship feeling the cool wind whip across her skin. She watched the direction in which the land had disappeared hours before. The skies were remarkably clear and the moon reflected off of the water, sparkling like a sea of diamonds. She looked down at the chain she held in her hand. It wasn't a good sign. Minako's chain was not something made by mortals, and to have it broken so easily _by_ a mortal was just impossible. Were their powers weakening? She shook her head at the ridiculous thought. It had to be a flaw in the chain, it was the only explanation. Minako would just have to fix it later.

Rei suddenly noticed that the calm wind was no longer cooling her skin. _'What the hell?'_ The wind had stopped completely. It was perfectly quiet, except for the gentle lapping of water against the sides of the hull. There wasn't even the slightest hint of a breeze. The air was still as death. She looked up at the sails, which were limp, and realized that the ship was steadily slowing down. _'Oh shit, this isn't good.'_ she looked back down at the chain she held in her hand._ 'This isn't good at all.'_

Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Playwright

**Chapter 3: Playwright**

Haruka was angry. No, she was more than angry, she was completely enraged. Standing in her father's room, she fumed. The Lady Suen had somehow managed to elude her. She searched the city and surrounding areas so thoroughly too. How could such a small, helpless girl get away from her that easily? How could she be so careless? Haruka did not like herself very much at the moment, and so many scenarios were running through her head of what she could have done, and what she should have done. And the fact that her best friend, Makoto, was no where to be found only added to her agitation. It wasn't like her to just disappear. When she'd returned to her friend's cabin the night before, she wasn't there. Haruka waited around for at least thirty minutes, and still nothing. Then, remembering whom Makoto's guest had been that night, she went to the wine maker's place in the city, only to find that his daughter was asleep and had not been out since early that evening, before Haruka made her first visit to Makoto. This left Haruka worried and even a bit suspicious about her friend. It wasn't like Makoto to lie to her about something like that, and it would be silly to anyway. It was Makoto's business of course, but Haruka still didn't know why she'd need to lie about it. Unless the girl herself wanted her identity left unknown, but she and Makoto told each other almost everything.

Haruka felt somewhat guilty at that thought, for there were things that she was not aloud to tell Makoto about. She told herself that it was for Makoto's own good that she not know, but she still felt guilty, and her father's orders were not to be questioned. She could only hope that there was no connection to the two disappearances. Makoto was hopefully going show up some time today and tell Haruka that she was stupid for worrying about her.

Now she had to tell her father the bad news. Tell him of her failure to bring back Lady Suen. She couldn't help but feel lousy as well as angry. It was her fault that Suen got away.

"She has...escaped," her smooth, feminine voice echoed in the large room. Haruka's voice bore a strained tone that told of much regret on her part. The recipient of this news was not surprised. He stood at the balcony, still as any of the stone statues that graced the palace's marble halls. It was nearing dawn and many of the palace occupants had yet to sleep. Haruka stood in the blue darkness of the room behind her father. She looked at his long, sandy blond hair. It was slightly darker than her own hair, which was much shorter; it only reached just below her chin and was damp and unruly from the storm earlier. She'd been meaning to cut it before it got much longer.

A deep sigh came from the large man's direction. "Then you will go after her at once and bring her back."

"Of course father. I will do as you command." She gritted her teeth.

"This is serious. Do not fail me, my daughter. The fate of this land rests in our hands, and if the Bellonaens catch wind of this, then we shall be the next kingdom to fall into ruins. I will not have my people suffer."

"What of the suffering of others? Can we not do anything father?" Her tone was stilted, and she hated herself for it.

His gruff voice answered, "There is nothing that we can do but save ourselves. It is the only way to ensure the future of our kingdom at this point."

"You are the one who holds the key, yet you will hand it to the man who will destroy us all." She couldn't help but saying what was on her mind. After all, she would be leaving soon anyway.

"I keep this kingdom safe. If others cannot do the same for their people, it is no concern of mine." He turned around to look at her, "I hold many keys. Remember that Haruka, for if the Lady Suen is not returned soon, I have ways of buying time from the Bellonaens."

Haruka smirked behind her hair, which hung in front of her face. She was looking at the floor, sure that she must be wearing an awful expression. "You are such a coward," she seethed.

"What does that make you then?" he asked calmly. "You can take the throne any time you wish, but I wonder what holds you back. I know that you have grown stronger than me my daughter. Why not, then, kill me and take my crown? It would be so easy for you. Then you may rule this land to your liking." He smiled ruefully and turned back to face the balcony. "You do not though, because you have your mother's weakness."

Haruka clenched her fists by her sides. She wanted to kill this man. To murder him. Make sure that he could never speak ill of her mother again. Oh how she wanted to. "I am not a murderer," she shot back, "I will wait until your own cowardliness gets you killed. Then I will gladly take your crown." _'Because I still love you dammit, you murdering, cowardly son of a bitch. You are still my father. Mother would never forgive me if I did such a thing.' _She had killed people. Many people. But Haruka never killed out of malice. She'd fought for her father in the past, during the civil wars in Enlil, when they were struggling so hard to bring the land together. That's when her mother had died, and when her father became the man he was now. She hated him, but she could not forget who he used to be. Holding onto that memory was the only thing that kept her from slitting his throat.

"If you are done with your report, leave. I have other matters to attend to." He waved a hand, dismissing her. "Send word back as soon as you have her. There is a ship awaiting you at the docks, ready to leave. I will expect you to be gone before sunrise."

She paused a moment before leaving, debating on wether or not to tell him of Makoto's disappearance. She knew that she should, because there may be a connection, but at the same time she feared what that connection might be. _'What business is it of his what Makoto does anyway,' _she concluded finally, _'I will find her on my own.' _She took one last look at the man that she called her father, and felt a pang of sadness. _'Maybe I won't come back this time,'_ she mused._ 'I wonder if you would even care.'_

Upon exiting her father's room, she headed to her own to gather the things that she would need for her journey. Haruka was very tired, not having gotten any sleep since the night before last. She was making a mental list in her head, while walking. Her mind kept wondering though, so she gave up, her long strides taking her quickly down the marble hall, cape billowing out behind her. Any servants that saw her coming knew to move out of the way. It was not good to cross her when she was in this kind of mood. When she came to her room, she pushed through the double doors fiercely. Entering the room, she was surprised to find someone already there.

"Looks can be dangerous weapons Haruka. I do hope that no one other than your father ever has the misfortune of causing you to wear that one again. I am almost tempted to run away at the sight of you." The voice was young and amused. It fit the small frame that stepped closer, into the light.

"What are you doing here?" she said, harsher than she'd intended.

"Well hello to you as well."

Haruka shook her head, sighing as she went to sit on the bed, "I am sorry to be so rude. I have had many troubles this past night."

"So I have heard," the voice was sympathetic.

Haruka forced a smile, "Hello to you, Lady Metis, I trust things are going well in Theia."

"I have told you to call me Ami, Haruka, and no, you know that things are not going well anywhere in this world."

"Tell that to my father then. He thinks that all our troubles will just go away soon. Once I have brought back Lady Suen that is."

"Yes, I know. This is the reason that I am here. My mother has sent me this time Haruka. She bade me to come with the excuse of visiting a friend, but you know it was to see what your father is up to. I am to go with you on your hunt for Lady Suen now though. He seems to want to be rid of me as soon as possible, and I have been informed that we are to leave before dawn."

Haruka's head snapped up in disbelief, and took in the woman's appearance. She hadn't changed much at all since a year ago, when she'd last seen her. The Princess of Theia was a small woman. She had a pale complexion with cute, delicate features. Her blue hair was just to her shoulders; longer than Haruka remembered it being. And of course, her ever present owl companion sat upon her shoulder. The little grey owl hooted happily at Haruka as it shifted its weight from foot to foot with impatience.

"I will not allow it," she said resolutely. "It is a ridiculous idea, and very dangerous. You would not be safe. No." She was shaking her head.

"It is not for you to decide, and the order has already been made. I want to go Haruka. The world is a big place, and I have seen but little of it. Come now, please do not make a fuss about this. I can take care of myself." She pleaded with the sandy-blonde.

"Why does he do this..."

"Because he is the King."

"I am nothing then, but another servant to him."

"You are his daughter Haruka, and all parents love their children." her voice was filled with sadness.

"Heh, he has no love left. His love died with mother, years ago. I just remind him of something he lost, something he tries to forget." Her head was in her hand as she leaned on her knee. There was a minute of silence before she continued. "Fine then, I will not object to you coming. I will need some company to keep me sane anyway."

Ami smiled at this and took Haruka's hand. "It is not so bad Haruka. You can get away from this place for a while. It has been months since you were last on a ship."

Haruka stood and began to gather her things. "There is something else Ami. Something that makes me hesitate to leave." She opened her wardrobe and removed some articles of clothing. "Makoto is missing."

Ami looked up, "For how long now?"

"Only since last night, but it is not like her." Haruka went on to tell Ami of the events that had occurred the night before. She left nothing out, for Ami would know if she did. Ami was a smart girl and could not be easily fooled.

When she'd finished her story, Ami sat for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Haruka."

Haruka continued to pack. "Hm?"

"You are not going to like my theory at all, but I would like you to hear me out okay?"

"Sure, I will hear you out. You are rarely ever wrong, and I value your opinion greatly Ami. Why would I not now?" She smiled as she folded a shirt.

"Well, I warned you." She shifted on the end of the bed and put her hands in her lap. "Let me ask you something Haruka, just in case my memory has gotten a bit fuzzy."

Haruka laughed at that. "Okay Ami, when that happens, I will be senile anyway and it will not matter. Go ahead with your question.

"One day I asked Makoto what kind of a woman she preferred over any other. She told me that she absolutely adored a woman with blonde hair. She also gave me many reasons, that I will not repeat in this lifetime, as to why she was partial to _long_ blonde hair, the longer the better she said. Now, is my memory correct Haruka?" She was blushing a bit, but hid it well.

Haruka laughed, "Perfectly accurate, as usual Ami," She smiled at the blue-haired girl. "Though she was not very picky, I will tell you that. How could she be? There's not even anyone like that on Enlil..." Haruka went about the room, grabbing things and stuffing them into some bags she had on the bed. Ami watched Haruka, knowing that it would hit her eventually, but waiting for it. Suddenly, as if she'd heard Ami's thoughts, Haruka slowly stood up, holding two pairs of boots from her wardrobe. She looked over at Ami, doubt in her eyes.

"She would never do that." She said.

"I told you that you would not like my theory."

"Well, let us hear the rest of it then," she brought the boots over to the bed, putting them in one of the bags, looking a bit disgruntled.

"You did not see who she was with last night. She lied to cover up their identity, whoever they were. Now, just for a moment, imagine that it was Lady Suen."

"She would not do that to me." Haruka almost yelled.

Ami stood up and faced Haruka, "It is not all about you Haruka. Makoto is a grown woman, who can and will make her own choices. If she chose to help Lady Suen, then that was her choice. She must have had a reason to do it, and I cannot blame her if she did. You were very busy these past months, Haruka, were you not? Do you monitor every move that your friend makes?"

"Well, no, but we are friends. I thought we told each other everything!" Haruka sat heavily on the bed, then cursed when two of her bags fell over onto the floor.

"Makoto would never do anything to intentionally hurt you Haruka. Can you honestly tell me that you did not feel sorry for the girl yourself?" Ami's tone was soft as she looked at Haruka.

Haruka did not look up, but put her head in her hands. Ami sat on the bed and, leaning on her knees, she stared at the floor for a bit, not wanting to invoke Haruka's wrath lest she say something that would offend her. Haruka acted tough, but she could be really sensitive when it came to talking about her friends.

"Right as usual Ami." Haruka left her seat on the bed to begin picking up the scattered contents of her bags. "I have been very busy these last few months. So busy that any visits I should have been making to Makoto were put off. She understood, and I knew that she did. I took advantage of that, did I not?" She smiled sadly in Ami's direction, but did not wait for an answer, "I did not want to keep Lady Suen locked up in that room. When the Belonaens brought her to us, I was surprised, for my father did not see fit to inform me before her capture. I was to be her guard. Seeing to it that she was comfortable and safe. However, he _did_ make sure to inform her of who exactly her guard was."

Ami grimaced at this point, knowing what was to come.

"Yes, I think we both know of my reputation throughout the Kingdoms. I am a vicious killer. A warrior of destruction, who spreads chaos wherever she passes. I show no mercy to man, woman, or child." She smirked, "Some of them even say that I have killed gods. Though it is not unheard of I suppose, and it is possible. Have you heard the new one?" She asked Ami in a nonchalant way.

"You are out to kill the leaders of the other seven kingdoms now, right? Well, many think that you are responsible for killing the Royal family of Ki. The Kingdom of Ki has been leaderless for some twenty years now, and supposedly it is your doing. Should I even mention Queen Tiamat? You have made quite an enemy of her daughter I hear...I am surprised that the sea has not swallowed this land already."

Haruka actually laughed a little, "They have not the man power to go to war with us, that is the reason she could not retaliate. Besides...that was an accident." She bent her head down. "Why would I want to kill other gods and goddesses? They really need a tyrant, do they? With me as the scape goat, others can get away with anything. My father knows this and plays it to his advantage. During the civil wars, years ago, I did not create this image for my father, but to protect a friend. It has always been for my friends. Though I have few of them." She looked towards Ami, smiling as she finished packing her things and placing the bags on her bed once more.

"We are not your only friends Haruka. The soldiers look up to you, and some of the servants..."

"They fear me Ami."

She was silent.

Haruka extended a hand to Ami, indicating that she should stand. "Lady Suen was terrified of me as well; that is part of the reason she fled. They all fear me, and it is something that I have grown used to.I think I had a moment of insanity yesterday...when I let her escape." Haruka paused.

Ami continued to listen intently, standing next to the taller woman.

"I was sitting there at the window," she motioned toward it. "My relief had come mid afternoon and I was to continue my visual over her later in the evening. When at first I saw her, my instinct was to follow, capture her, and return...but I did not. For some reason I just did not want to see her held up in that room again. I defied my father by not following, and I think that is part of the why. I sat with childish arrogance thinking of the look on his face when he found out. I was happy with my choice." Haruka laughed shortly. "Then, oh but then, I thought of the consequences. I remembered exactly why we were keeping her, and that thought is what sprung me to my feet in an instant. I do not think I have ever been more like Makoto than in that instant. Caring not for the bigger picture, but thinking only of the moment, and living in that moment."

Ami nodded, "Makoto never does think on anything. Though she does have an uncanny ability to get out of pretty much any situation she gets herself into."

"Yes, and let us hope that her luck is still with her. I am working to correct my mistake now by capturing Lady Suen. Our countries depend on her return. How selfish I was to let her go like that. I was only thinking of myself and appeasing my own conscience."

Ami put a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Do not ever be ashamed of that. Without a conscience like yours, Haruka, you _would_ be a tyrant and all the rumors about you would be true. As it is, there is nothing we can do about what has happened, but we can move forward. You searched hard last night to find that girl, and it has worn you out. Beating yourself up about it will not help." She walked over to the door and stood, waiting for Haruka to follow.

"I think it is good that you are coming with me Ami."

"Oh really?"

Haruka hefted her bags onto her shoulders and came to hold the door open for Ami."Yes, you know how bad I am with navigating. I am horrible when it comes to reading the stars and using compasses and all that mathematical gibberish." She scowled playfully at Ami.

Ami smiled and stepped through the door, thinking of how good Haruka was with changing subjects"Then it is a good thing that I am coming. They have a head start on you already. It would be a shame to let them progress any farther by getting lost."

Haruka then grinned wickedly, and Ami was suddenly reminded of the way Makoto looked when she was about to tease her. "Oh, they will not get very far."

"Haruka...what did you do?"

"I merely took their wind from them."

"That was very clever of you," said Ami, nodding her head in admiration.

Haruka smiled triumphantly and began walking, "Yes, it was. I am glad that you agree."

"Quit being so modest now," Ami rolled her eyes behind Haruka.

"I have bought us quite a bit of time I hope. They may be able to row, but I doubt that they can keep it up too long." She motioned with her hands while talking, "Though I am going to need to return the wind soon. The people cannot go without it for very long. If I could better control my power, I would have been able to locate a more exact position to take it from. We will just have to catch up as much as we can before I return it, which should not take very long."

Ami walked with Haruka now. "I guess desperate times call for desperate measures. It is a wonder that you are still on your feet with all the energy that you expended. When you become more adept at concentrating your power, then you will not have to go to such extremes to do something like this. You may grown more on this trip you know."

Haruka nodded. "It will be a long time before I am a true goddess of wind and sky. I will learn as I go."

"I am sure that we will both grow Haruka."

They made there way down the halls of the palace, and headed to the docks, where they were set to depart just as the sun bathed the sails of their ship in it's bright, warming light.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She was in that place again. The one she visited many times in her dreams throughout these past years. The dreams were always so real, like they happened yesterday. She supposed that they might as well have for as clearly as she remembered each detail of every horrible moment. She deserved it, this she knew. It was one more small way of atonement, if that was even possible. She liked to think that maybe it was. Maybe there was some way to stop these nightmares from happening. Until then, though, she was to suffer for her sins.

Now, gazing out over the twilit field, she could smell the blood and taste the metallic tang of it in her mouth. Was it her own blood? Someone else's? She didn't know, nor did she ever find out. There was never an explanation. How many bodies were there? Lying around her in brutal disarray. A massacre spread out before her in testament to what had been done. The evidence of her guilt hung heavily in her hand. Cold steel against her fingers and palm. Blood dripped from the heavy blade. To stand anymore was too much of a labor, and so the sword dropped from her hand and she along side it. Falling to her knees on the burnt, blood-covered ground. It was so dark now, the moon hidden behind the smoke from the fires. She wanted to end it now, try it again. It never worked, but one more time wouldn't hurt. She almost laughed, of course it would hurt! It always hurt, and damn herself for still trying it.

So she drew her dagger like so many times in the past, and without hesitation, plunged it as deeply as she could within her chest. It hurt! Damn did it hurt! It burned worse than any fire could. It seemed to connect with every nerve in her body. She screamed as the pain tore through her chest, and her blood joined that of her victims. Falling on her side, she curled into a fetal position and held onto the dagger, still firmly planted in her chest. Maybe she could will herself to die this time. They all died so easily! Was it too much to ask that she be allowed the same?

But then, as always, they came. Taking the dagger from her chest was a struggle, for she did not relinquish the tool of her destruction so easily. Oh, but they were smarter now. They learned from their mistakes. In the past, some had died, but now they came at her with swift organization. It took many of them, and the best. When at last she was subdued and the dagger agonizingly pulled from her chest, they took her to another place of nightmares. This one she never left. It was always the last thing she remembered before the dreams started to haunt her.

A dark room. Pitch blackness. Nothing but feeling. She could feel the heavy air and smell the mold that surely clung to the walls, ceiling, and floor. Feel the cold stone of that floor, and the wetness that saturated her clothes. The worst part though, the very worst part of all, were the chains. Cold and heavy, they bit into her skin, pinning her securely to the floor in front of her. Her legs shared a similar fate, shackled together at her ankles. She could smell the blood on the chains, left there from her previous struggles. Hurting herself or anyone else was now completely out of the question. They would wait now. Wait for her to come back to them. Who was she? She was sanity, the one who would set everything right. The struggle would go on for a little while, but she would hold rein over this shell once more. Then another darkness descended over her, and her thoughts were no more.

Waking up on the cold stone floor, that same voice greeted her. The one that she knew would take her away from this room and treat her like the human being she should be, and the nightmare that she woke from each time would remain just that. A nightmare. Not to be spoken of or dwelled upon. That voice comforted her, telling her everything was fine and all was good again.

The chains and shackles were removed, and she felt a faint pain in her chest. Strong arms lifted her to her feet and helped her walk to the door. The light hurt her eyes, but she was able to lift her head just high enough to give a feeble smile to her helper.

"Welcome back Makoto," said the woman beside her.

"I don't know how you could possible still mean that Haruka..." Makoto stated lamely, almost falling as she tried to walk.

"I will always mean it Makoto," Haruka spoke firmly, holding Makoto up, "No matter what happens, remember that we are always going to be friends. Nothing can destroy that."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Makoto awoke with a start, her clothes drenched in sweat and her breathing heavy. The dream had scared her. It was more confusing than her previous ones. Was it possible to dream within a dream? She knew what she had done, but she never remembered any of it. At least, not that close to remembering it, to still be there among the aftermath. It wasn't a good sign.

Makoto's head hurt like seven hells for some reason and she felt a little disoriented. She sat up and started lifting her arms to stretch, but was halted by something holding them together. _Oh shit_, her thoughts echoed in her mind. Then she realized that she was moving. Well, she herself wasn't moving, but the floor certainly was. Makoto's mind registered that she was most likely on a ship. Lowering her arms, she tried not to panic. _Can't panic, it won't help me...this room though_, she looked around in the darkness, _it's...small_. It was indeed small, and very dark. _No windows_, her breathing became labored. _Nope, not good. Too much like back then._ She felt at her wrists. Cold metal. They were chains. Tremors ran up her body for a moment, but she held them at bay. An anger flared in her as well, so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Now don't be stupid, you don't even know where you are. Just figure this out and we'll take it from there. _Slowly, she opened her eyes and tried to stand, finding that she had been sitting on some sort of small bed, though it was hard to tell in the darkness. Having succeeded in standing, she looked in the direction of the chains on her wrists, even if she couldn't really see them. They felt small enough. With a mighty jerk, she pulled her wrists apart, snapping the chains in the process. _See,_ she said to herself as the chains hit the floor with a loud clank, _These chains break. Nothing like back then. _There was also no smell of mold or stagnant air, but of oak and pine. There was not doubt that she was on a ship.

A noise from somewhere in the darkness made her look up. Then, suddenly, she was bathed in light as a doorway appeared not far from where she was standing. She squinted and covered her eyes against the brightness, seeing only an outline of the person now filling the doorway.

A melodic voice reached her ears. "You okay? I didn't realize the light went out, sorry about that. You didn't fall down or anything did you? I heard a sound..."

Makoto felt someone brush by her and jumped out of the way, taking a defensive stance. In the light from the door she could see the figure moving about the room, like she was looking for something.

"Aha, here we go." Then the room was illuminated with the light from a small oil lamp. "There's usually more than this, but we'll have to make due with it. This room isn't used much."

Makoto was looking at the back of a woman's head. She was blond and a few inches shorter than Makoto herself. She contemplated her options. There was a door. She could try to make her getaway now. Obviously she was chained for a reason, and when the woman in front of her turned around she would see that the chains were no long present. Then again, if she was on a ship, what were her chances of getting anywhere? Zero. _Never cared much for swimming._

Finished with what she was doing on the table, the woman turned around to face her. Makoto rubbed her wrists nervously and looked over at the blonde. When she saw her face, Makoto was at a loss for thoughts or words. She stared for a moment at the beauty before her, the unique features that regarded her with appraisal. Then she looked away, across the room, at anything that was not remotely similar to smiling blue eyes and perfect, pink lips. _So she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen...big deal._ _That doesn't excuse the fact that I may be her captive._

"You certainly like to break things now don't you." Her voice reached Makoto's ears again, and she was certain that the woman was teasing her.

"What makes you say that?" she countered.

"Oh, nothing. You won't make a very good hostage if you don't cooperate. We'll have to find some new chains." she walked around Makoto to stand in her line of sight. "They weren't really my idea anyway, but orders are orders."

Makoto gave her a cold look. "Being a hostage isn't my style at all, but I am pretty good at breaking things. The next set won't last long either, and I don't just do chains."

"Really?" Came her peppy voice. "Here I thought that you were only a good escape artist."

"Chains are nothing, but take your neck for instance," she looked up into the blonde's eyes, "I could snap it like a piece of straw." She half smiled as the woman's smile faltered for an instance, then it returned.

"I'm very aware of who you are, and I can understand you're being upset, but that won't change your situation. Say you do kill me. You're on a ship in the middle of the ocean, with a crew of trained mercenaries. How far did you plan on getting?" Her voice was calm and pleasant, not near as frightened as she should sound in Makoto's opinion.

"It wouldn't change my situation? I think it will do just fine actually. Maybe I'd get lonely after a while, being on board with no one around, but I'm sure I'd figure something out sooner or later." She took a step toward the woman, but the blonde didn't move. "Or maybe I should take a hostage of my own, you think?"

The blonde did step back this time, and continued to do so as Makoto came towards her, but her smile stayed all the same. "Then we have something and common, you and me."

"Oh?" Makoto was advancing forward a bit faster, almost a step away from the woman now. "What's that?"

With a wink, the blonde took one more step back and was next to the door. Her hands were behind her back, so Makoto assumed that she was about to make a run for it. _Oh no you don't_, she thought, lunging forward. Before she could register what had happened, she felt the something cold and hard hit her head from the side. She was knocked on the floor, now looking up at the woman standing over her holding a chain. She looked at the chain with some shock. It was one of the chains that she'd snapped only minutes ago. The blonde swung the chain over her shoulder and smiled down at her sweetly. _She must have got it when she brushed past me in the darkness_, Makoto thought angrily.

"I don't make such a great hostage either," she winked again and opened the door, stepping around it and looking down at her.

"Maybe not," Makoto's voice was filled with hostility, "but I'm absolutely sure that you'll make a great corpse." She shot forward as the blonde stuck her tongue out, making a rude gesture at Makoto. Before she could grab her, the door was shut and bolted from the outside.

A singsong voice came from the other side. "_I don't think soooo!_"

Makoto slammed into the door, and pounded with her fists. "Oh, I do! Believe me," she let out an angry laugh, "better run, I don't think this door is gonna hold me. Compared to those chains, it's like parchment." She pulled back and hit it hard in the middle with her fist. There was a small cracking sound, and she heard and almost inaudible gasp from the other side. Makoto leaned against the door and said lowly, "Well, what are you waiting for...I'll give you a head start."

There was silence.

"Well then...time's up!" She then hit the door again, and this time it splintered and gave a little. _I'm not supposed to be here dammit! I don't know who these people are or where they came from, but I do not appreciate being taken from my home!_ _And I will NEVER wear chains again!_ She was incredibly angry now, all thoughts of calm slipping from her.

"You idiot! You just _had_ to make this hard didn't you!" The blonde's voice held anger of her own. "Dammit! I hate it when Rei's right!" Makoto heard footsteps quickly retreating down the hall.

_I'm supposed to have a week off! I'm going to fix a client's boat tomorrow and start work on a new ship next week! I can't do that on a ship in the middle of the ocean!_ She pounded away at the door. _How he hell did I even GET here! Just when I was starting to have a normal life! _The door split in half as she kicked it into the hall beyond. Stepping over its remains she left the room and turned to see the blonde woman to her right, waiting with two men by her side in the narrow hall.

Makoto smiled, "And here I thought you'd turned tail and ran."

She smiled back, "Nope, I just needed an audience. I always do." She bowed slightly in Makoto's direction, "I am Minako, number one Playwright and first mate of the Dysnomia. And you are Makoto, correct?" Their eyes met.

Makoto nodded and smirked at the blonde. "Our acquaintance will be short, I assure you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A little while earlier..._

"No Mina. I already told you to go take care of Lady Suen. Why do you insist on countering everything that I say?" Rei's voice was loud in the still dawn air. There hadn't been so much as a breeze for hours and now they had to rely on rowing to get them moving. It wasn't making as much progress as she'd hoped, but it was something. They could only hope that whatever was making it so calm ended soon.

"Why do _you_ insist on avoiding her now that she knows who you are? It was all well and good when you just whisked her away into the night, giving her no hint of your identity." Minako crossed her arms. "You had this coming and you know it."

"I was going to break it to her later, when she had time to recover from what she'd been through!" Rei snapped back. Some crew members nearby hastened their steps, disappearing down the stairs to the lower deck. They were the relief for some of the current crew members who were rowing down below. "That's why you should be the one to tell her. She probably won't even listen to me now." She sounded gloomy.

"Since when are you one to worry about what other people think of you? Just go tell her what's going on and I'm sure that she'll understand. She probably feels like a rag doll that's been thrown around for the past two weeks." Minako looked over at Rei from her seat atop a crate. "It'll at least give her some sense of calm."

Rei, who was leaning against the next crate over from Minako, pointed to the air in front of her, "Hello there Lady Suen, lovely day isn't it?" she gave a short bow, " I am Lady Rei Enyo, hailing from the Kingdom of Bellona. Yes, the very same people who ripped you from your home and brought you to this far away land to be used as a hostage in a great plot to overtake the high throne. Now, won't you listen to everything that I have to say and trust me on this, hmm?" Lowering her hand, she crossed her arms and frowned at her boots. "Calm? You think it will make her _calm_?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Minako mumbled. "Has anyone ever told you that you have absolutely no tact?"

"Yes."

"'k, I think you should just tell her then and get it over with. Does it really matter whether she agrees or not? I mean, it's not like she has anywhere to go."

"It will be much better if she cooperates with us though." Rei looked out over the ocean, letting out a low sigh as she watched the light from the sun dance off of its still surface. "And," she said hesitantly, "I don't like seeing her cry like that."

Minako raised one eyebrow as she watched Rei, but said nothing. Rei was a very guarded type of person and would not open up even if Minako questioned her. She'd learned long ago not to wear herself out by trying.

"What do we do about this Makoto woman then? It was your idea to take her as a hostage."

"I didn't hear any objections from you when you went tearing off the ship after her." Rei said flatly, glancing at Minako through slitted eyes.

"I was going crazy on this ship okay. It was the prefect excuse to get off of it for a while, though short as that was."

"We've got to make her understand her situation. She's just a bargaining chip. Plain and simple. If she _is _the Jackal's friend then we can use her as leverage to keep that woman at bay. We threaten to do away with her friend, she keeps her distance. If it turns out that the Jackal could care less, then we can put her to work on this ship. That's that." Rei finished with a nod.

"Kinda mean there ain'tcha chief?"

"I've gotta be if we're going to do this. Our people are at stake as well as others. I'm not going to let them down. If it means making some sacrifices along the way then so be it."

"Yeah, but for a moment there, well, you kinda acted a little teensy bit like your father." Minako had her hand up, indicating with her thumb and index finger the little teensy bit, and squinting her eyes.

Rei shot her a look that would make any man cower and beg forgiveness, but Minako just raised her hand higher and mouthed, _"little teensy bit_," hunching her shoulders slightly.

Rei rolled her eyes and pushed away from the crate, walking towards the stairs. "Go deal with what's-her-name, and I'll go explain the situation to Lady Suen." Minako hopped off of the crate with a bounce to her step. "But!" Rei's voice warned, "Do not underestimate this woman. She is the Jackal's friend remember. Anyone who is a friend of that woman is not to be trusted." Rei looked over her shoulder at the blonde. "Understood?"

"Yes Rei. I understand, so quit worrying so much. I mean, she wasn't so bad last night. It was almost too easy to catch her. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. She's only mortal after all." The blonde shrugged.

"That reminds me. Don't tell her your real identity, and don't plan on telling Lady Suen either. The less they know, the better, and safer, for them both." Rei pointed.

"Right, right. Keep it quiet. I'll be the Jack up our sleeve." Minako gave Rei a thumbs up.

Rei stared at her for a moment, "That's an Ace, Mina..."

"Huh?"

"It's an Ace up our sleeve. I hope for your sake, that you never cheat..." Rei shook her head and walked off.

"I don't have to cheat!" Minako yelled after her. "I can have anybody I that I want to begin with!"

"Not that kind of cheating! You ass!" Rei's voice came from downstairs, now that she was out of sight.

"Yes, the ass does help," Minako said in an even tone, following Rei down the stairs.

_Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Hostage

**Chapter 4: Hostage**

Warm. It was very warm, that was the word that came to her mind when she woke up. Her face buried in the softness of a feather pillow that smelled sweet and clean. She snuggled deeper into the comfort of the silk sheets that surrounded her small frame. She couldn't believe how absolutely blissful she felt, lying there, fully content to just sleep the day away. Rolling over onto her side, she let her eyes open briefly to see how late she had slept in this morning. Upon opening her eyes however, she did not see the usual sight of her blue curtains and dawn-lit room. No, what she saw made the memories of the night before come flooding back to her, pulling her mind into the reality that was now.

Sitting next to the bed that she occupied, was the woman from last night. The one who had come to her, offering freedom only to swiftly take it back. Rei was her name, if Usagi's fuzzy memory was correct. The woman sat unmoving, her eyes closed, her long dark hair framing her blank face. It was a nice face, Usagi thought. Her features were noble and her skin darker than Usagi's own. There was a strength about her, even when she was sitting so still, so immovable. Staring at the woman's profile, Usagi noticed how the candle light cast a glow about her, adding to the power that she radiated. Her clothes were neat and precise, from her polished boots, her black breeches tucked into their tops, to her white blouse and spotless burgundy vest. A small dark choker adorned her neck; set in the middle was a single ruby, which could be a deep crimson or violet, she could not tell.

Usagi sat up slightly and cast her gaze around the room. The walls were illuminated by the orange glow of two candles, which were burning lowly now. Its decor matched that of the owner. Neat, clean, and just a tad dark. There was a crimson rug stretched across the floor, and a long table took up the far end of the room. It was covered with various documents and navigational tools, at least she assumed that was what some of them were. Usagi was no expert on nautical equipment and seafaring. The sheets in which she was rapped were deep red and very fine indeed. In fact, she spotted many an item of which one would pay a hefty price for. This woman obviously did not spare expense when it came to her personal comfort. The room was very beautiful and aesthetically pleasing.

For some reason, Usagi wasn't as afraid or panicky as she had been the night before. It was as if having a good rest straightened out her mind, and allowed her to think clearly for the first time in weeks. Her eyes came to rest, again, on the raven-haired woman, who was now looking at Usagi, her features unreadable. Neither was surprised at the other's attention. Usagi noticed that her eyes were like the stone around her neck; neither crimson nor violet, but beautiful all the same.

"Did you sleep well Princess?" Her smooth alto voice broke the silence of the still room.

Usagi took her time in answering. "As well as any hostage could sleep aboard their enemies' ship...," she lied, "And you?"

The demon in front of her smiled, "I was not sleeping your highness."

"Then what do you call it?"

"I was meditating," she looked straight ahead of her, closing her eyes again, "Listening to my people."

Usagi was confused for a moment, but then she remembered exactly who was sitting next to her. This woman was a goddess as well "Oh," was her small statement.

"I'm not one to ignore them. It's actually quite soothing at times." She opened her eyes to regard Usagi again. "Do you not listen to your own people?"

Usagi hid her embarrassment quite well, for she felt like a child caught not washing her face, or studying her letters like she should. What was this though? Her enemy was calling her on what she should and shouldn't be doing? As a goddess, it was one of her responsibilities to listen to her people's thoughts and prayers. She had always thought that it was her mother's job, and so she had not reasoned that she should start doing it just yet. There was plenty of time in the future for those things.

"Your silence tells me that you do not." She looked disappointed, and for some reason this made Usagi feel small. Then this feeling was soon replaced with anger. Who was this woman to question her?

"It is none of your concern. What would you know anyway? You who have taken me from my home. Taken my freedom! Let me tell you this now. I will not be used as some pawn in your dirty scheme, and I would rather die than be used against my own mother and my people!" Her voice was ragged and forceful.

The brunette's eyes flashed in the candle light, and she stood abruptly from the chair she was sitting in. Usagi did not know whether she was in danger or not, but she certainly scooted away from the edge of the bed, farther away from the woman.

"Good." The word was simple, but held a finality to it. Like something had just been settled between them that Usagi didn't even know existed. _What is that supposed to mean?_

Usagi wore a confused expression as she asked, "Good? How is that good?"

"You are not my hostage."

"I am...not?"

"No. You are as free as you were when you slept soundly in your bed in Suen." She knelt on the floor in front of Usagi. "I will protect you in every way possible from my father and those who wish you harm. I have made it my duty to do so, for my people and many others depend upon you...and so, I pledge my loyalty and my life to you in hopes that you will help me in my quest to save our lands." She looked up at Usagi, a fire burning in her violet eyes. Violet, that is what they were, she was sure of it now. The emotion in those eyes moved her to want to accept whatever this woman offered, but then she rationalized with herself. _This woman is my enemy, why would she want to protect me? This doesn't make any sense...is it a trick?_

"I do not understand what you are proposing." Usagi tried to say calmly.

"Yes, it will be hard to explain, and even harder for you to accept, but you are the only one who can help us. You are the High Queen's daughter, the only one who can control them again." Her gaze was steady on Usagi. "You have the power within you."

Usagi shook her head. "Who arethey? Who do you want me to control?"

"Those whom my ancestors were given responsibility for so long ago. The ones who are causing so much trouble throughout the Kingdoms." Rei nodded at the look of shock on Usagi's face. "They have been set free, and now roam the lands under the control of a new hand. One that has strayed from its rightful path; it is my father's. He is the one who had you captured and brought to the King in Enlil. It's because he knows that you hold the power."

"Impossible." Usagi said, looking down at the silk sheets in front of her. _That is not possible._

"Do not come to conclusions so fast, Highness. There is still much that needs explained."

Usagi looked up at her to protest that there was no need to explain, that it just couldn't happen, but was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door of the room. Rei's head jerked around as she strode quickly to the door and pulled it slightly ajar. "What!" she snapped.

A man's voice came from beyond the door. Usagi leaned forward a bit so that she could catch what he was saying. "Cap'n, Mam, it's Lady Minako, she sent me with much haste to fetch you. Got into a real spat with that woman you's told us to lock up in one of the spare rooms. There's a mighty fuss goin' on right now, and I reckon she can't handle that lass on her own. You'd do good to hurry down there right away."

Rei nodded at the man and sent him away. "Damn that woman, I warned her too." She sighed in exasperation and looked back over her shoulder at Usagi, who was now sitting up on the bed.

"Who is he talking about? You did not...you could not have brought Makoto aboard..."

Rei frowned, "That is none of your concern, Highness. She is a mortal who has become of some value to our plan, and it will do you no good to worry about her."

"I will worry for her! She saved me where you did not. I would never have made it to the docks if it were not for her, and you know it."

Rei's eyes flared with anger as her fists clenched and unclenched. "Excuse me if I had thought you competent enough to make it on your own. I was not aware that the future ruler of our Kingdoms was so weak. No wonder we're all falling apart." She turned on her heal to leave. Then stopped short of the door to lift two swords from a rack on the wall. Usagi's eyes widened at this, as she watched Rei strap them to her sides, leaving one unsheathed in her right hand.

"You are not going to hurt her, are you? Please do not hurt her!"

Rei didn't turn around to answer as she opened the door. "I can't make any promises," came her voice, through gritted teeth. Then she was gone, the door closing with a slam behind her.

Usagi sat in stunned silence as the minutes ticked by. She couldn't let anything happen to Makoto. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if the woman was hurt. Throwing the sheets off of herself, she bolted from the bed, yanking the door open and running out into the narrow hall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minako cringed when the man's head crashed into the solid wall. _Ouch, that had to hurt_. She wasn't exactly proud of herself and the situation that she had gotten into here. The brunette was making short work of the two men that she'd brought with her to buy some time until Rei arrived. The next man lunged at Makoto with a dagger. She pushed forward, dodging it and grabbing his arm just at the wrist. There was a pause in the action as she pulled him close, looking into his eyes. Minako jumped forward to help, but was too late as the sickening sound of bone snapping filled the hall. She felt sick. The tall woman had just broke his wrist with one hand, while swiftly unarming him with the other. Minako wasn't about to stick around to see if the woman was any good with a dagger, and almost stumbled over her feet as she turned to run.

She cried out in pain as her head was yanked backward suddenly by her hair. A strong arm encircled her waste and held her tightly while the feel of cold steel pressed against her throat. She stopped struggling at that. "And where might you be going?" came the voice next to her ear.

_Shit, shit, shit. This isn't good. Well, technically it doesn't matter, but Rei said not to reveal my identity...and it's still gonna hurt if she cuts me dammit! _Minako wasn't really sure what to do in this situation. She could try to get away, in the process possibly getting her throat cut which would be quite painful, though not very lethal in her case. After all, she was immortal.

"Now...now, I wanna see who's in charge," Makoto's voice didn't hold the same malice from a few minutes ago. It seemed tame and almost unsure. "So, where are they?"

"They're right here," said a firm voice in front of them.

Looking up with a smile, Minako saw Rei step into the hall and walk towards them. "Finally. What took you so long?"

Rei scowled at Minako. "You're such an idiot. I should've left you down here to get chopped up by this maniac. Didn't I warn you to be careful"

"You're so mean Rei."

"Hey! Stay back you!" Makoto took several steps back, and Rei stopped walking, keeping her sword lowered in front of her. Minako could feel Makoto's heavy breathing against her back and it almost felt as if she were shaking. "I don't want to hurt anybody else, but I will if I have to."

"You are in no position to threaten me." Rei gave her a sharp look.

Makoto's grip tightened around Minako. "I will not be chained again," she said forcefully. Minako was sure that the brunette was shaking now, she could feel the tremors as if they were her own.

"You will not be! Never!" Another voice entered the hall, and Rei shot around quickly to intercept her.

"What are you doing here? Go back right now!"

"You did not tell me to stay put, and I have been informed that I am not a hostage, so I do not see the problem." Usagi was standing very close to Rei, looking up at her, then she noticed the two beyond her. Her eyes went wide at the sight of them. "Makoto, what are you doing?"

"You, I remember you. Princess." Makoto's grip loosened on Minako slightly, just enough for her to know that she had a chance. She took that chance, bringing her elbow to meet Makoto's stomach with as much force as she could muster. The dagger dropped from her hand and she hunched over, releasing Minako. The blonde was pulled hastily away from Makoto by Rei, who pushed her over to where Usagi stood.

Rei moved forward towards Makoto, who was hunched over and leaning against the wall cursing in what seemed to be another language. Rei let the her sword come into Makoto's view. "That wasn't a very smart move. How far do you think you would have gotten exactly? I will not tolerate this kind of behavior."

"If you hurt her..." Usagi's voice was quiet, and Minako looked over at her and saw tears streaming down her face. "If you hurt her, I will not help you. I will not cooperate with you in any way. I will do nothing but merely take up space aboard this ship." She said it so strongly and with such determination that Rei turned to her with a look that told Minako that Makoto was not going to be harmed. Usagi was crying again, and clearly Rei was going to do anything she could to make her stop. Lowing her sword she turned away from Makoto.

"I will not chain you for now. You will, however, work aboard this ship. Become part of the crew for the duration of our voyage and harm no one else. You're behavior will determine whether you are to be chained again or not though. One false move and I will have you back in that room in no time." She looked over at the two blonds, "And she is _still_ a hostage." Her tone broached no argument.

Makoto was sitting on the floor now, still holding her stomach with one hand. Usagi stepped past Rei and went to her. "Hey, don't go near her."

"Do not tell me what to do." Usagi countered.

"I'm the captain dammit!"

"I don't think she cares Rei," Minako was grinning as she watched Usagi bend down to look at Makoto. The two men who had been fighting Makoto were now helping each other down the hall. At Rei's command they were to go to the infirmary.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked Makoto, in her sweetest voice. "You really did ask for that you know. It is never good to go pointing daggers at people."

"Well if some people wouldn't go around chaining people up then we wouldn't have a problem now would we?" she said sarcastically, glaring at Rei. "And yes, I'm fine, it'll take more than that to hurt me," she gave Usagi a feral grin, which the girl giggled at. Minako frowned as her stomach turned, and she looked over at Rei, who was gripping her sword rather tightly.

"I am truly sorry that I have gotten you mixed up in all this mess. Honestly, I will make it up to you somehow." Usagi bowed slightly to Makoto causing her to raise one eyebrow and throw a smirk in Rei's direction.

The sound of Rei's sword being slid loudly into her scabbard made pretty much all of the hall's occupants jump. She came up behind Usagi and pulled her up from the floor with one hand. "Goddesses do not bow to mortals. I want you to stay away from her. She's dangerous." Rei shot Makoto a withering look.

Usagi began protesting, Rei pulling her effortlessly down the hall as she went. "You will not tell me who I can and cannot speak with."

"I can and will tell you what I want. As long as I'm captain, you will do as I say because you're my responsibility now."

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh, you've sure proven that..." Rei was almost out of the hall, "If you fear for her safety so much, Highness, then you _will_ stay away from her." It was a warning, as it was meant to be. If Usagi crossed Rei in any way, then it would fall on Makoto's head, not her's. "She's turning out to be of some use already." She looked back down the hall at Makoto, who was now standing. "It seems that we're short one oarsman now, as his arm is going to be out of commission for quite a while," she pushed Usagi out of the hall ahead of her, "But it looks like we've already found a replacement. Funny, if our wind hadn't been stolen, you wouldn't need to row. A bit ironic, isn't it, friend of my enemy. " And with that, the two were gone, Usagi's muffled protests fading away quickly.

Minako stood for a moment, looking after them. Rei could be very strict when she needed to, but Minako didn't see why she was being so to such an extent with Makoto. Did Rei feel threatened by Makoto in some way?

Behind her, Makoto coughed, "So, Haruka stopped the wind?"

Minako turned so that they were facing each other. "Yeah. That's what's got Rei so worked up. She usually isn't so cranky and demanding." Makoto was leaning against the wall and rubbing her wrist with one hand. Minako was glad to see that she wasn't holding her stomach anymore. "Something wrong with your wrist?"

At this Makoto looked down as if she just realized what she'd been doing. "Nah, just a habit." She stopped rubbing her wrist and looked back at Minako. "Anyway, let me make sure that I've got this straight okay."

"What's that?"

"You guys took me from my home and everything I had in life. You brought me aboard a ship, against my will, and chained me up. Now I'm to work aboard said ship, again, against my will. Oh, and all this is just so I can be used as a hostage against my best and just about only friend." She gave Minako a hard look. "I'm not too happy with this set up."

"I can see why..." Minako couldn't help but feel guilty. It annoyed her that this woman was so blunt about the facts. To tell the truth, she'd never had to deal with a hostage before, and she wondered if Rei had ever had this experience either. "But this is just how it is. There's no going back on any of this for any of us. You do know who Rei is, right?"

"The queen of all assholes."

Minako shook her head. "She is Lady Rei Enyo of the Kingdom of Bellona. She is a Goddess."

The first emotion Minako saw flit across Makoto's face was one of surprise, which turned to confusion, and swiftly into anger. "Damn her! If she wants to fight with Haruka then why doesn't she do it fairly, rather than slink around using hostages and whatnot?"

Again, Minako shook her head. "You don't seem to get it. Rei isn't in this to get at Lady Anu in any way. She just doesn't want any interference from her. This is bigger than you could imagine. Lady Suen should never have been brought to Enlil, and you should never have helped her." She shrugged, "But fate stepped in I guess, and there's nothing we can do to change what has been done. I've probably told you more than Rei would have liked, but I think it's better if you know the situation that you're in."

Makoto pushed away from the wall. "Be good and I won't get hurt, right?"

"That's pretty much it."

"It won't work you know."

"What won't work?"

"Haruka will come after you no matter what you threaten her with. She has a duty to fulfill, and if the orders come from her father, then nothing will stop her. There are things that you and your Captain don't understand, nor will you ever. Things that you won't even think to question until it's too late."

Tilting her head, Minako watched Makoto as she talked. There was something about her that got Minako's attention. It was like she was normal now. Like this was the '_normal_' Makoto talking to her. Her face was free of the harshness that it had contained minutes before, and there was strength and control in her composure. She let her eyes linger on the brunette's face. Minako admitted that Makoto was a beautiful woman, and coming from Minako, that was quite a compliment. Minako was, after all, Goddess of Love and Beauty. Lady Ishtar, heir to the throne of Assur, and Makoto was not allowed to know this little bit of information.

Being a Goddess gave Minako immortality, and here she was admiring a mortal. Minako made herself stop that train of thought, and focused on the fact that Makoto was not a regular mortal. There was just something about her that intrigued Minako, that was all. There had to be some reason Lady Anu held some value in this mortal.

Makoto crossed her arms, "I don't have anything to loose, Haruka though, she's got a whole Kingdom. Her people depend on her, so why would she risk all that just for me?"

Minako knitted her brows together and gave Makoto a small smile, "What makes you say that? Don't you value friendship? If your bond is strong enough, then I don't see why Lady Anu wouldn't try to save you."

"My life is short, and I'd die much sooner than her to begin with. It would only make the inevitable come sooner. I would die for her, but she doesn't need to do the same for me, not with so much to loose. I've already served my purpose, and all that was left to do was live out the rest of my life on Enlil." She looked annoyed.

"You just decided that? To just live the rest of your life in that Shipyard?"

"Yes. The things that I did...well...I don't deserve any more than this. It is my decision to make, just as it is your to be on this ship, living out your own short life. Your Captain, Lady Suen, and Haruka will outlive us both. Who knows what they'll be doing years from now, when we're all gone. We'll be memories in their past. They may even forget us one day. We're here for but a little while, and in that time, we can affect their lives only so much."

A sadness descended on Minako when Makoto was finished talking_. Will I forget this woman in the future? I haven't been alive long enough to think so. Is a short life so insignificant? Rei always said not to make close friends with mortals..._

"Hey, but some of us are lucky. You won't be forgotten so easily, I'm sure of that." She must have seen Minako's sad expression.

Minako looked up in confusion, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't even think a Goddess could forget someone with such beauty. You would make the Lady Ishtar herself jealous." Makoto laughed.

Minako grinned, quite pleased with herself, though she assumed Makoto was referring to her mother, Queen Ishtar, "Now, have you ever seen the Lady Ishtar? Hmm?"

Makoto scratched the back of her head in thought, "Well, no actually, but she's rumored to be the epitome of beauty and perfection." She shrugged. "Then again, beauty is only skin deep and yadda yadda. Or so Ami would say."

_Ami? Who's Ami?_ "Ami? She sounds smart?" Minako said, still smiling.

Makoto was grinning. "Smart? That's an understatement. She's a genius, and knows tons of really neat stuff that I'd never dream of being able to remember– " She stopped herself and her mood seemed to sober a little, the grin dropping away, "But that's none of your business."

"Alright then, you don't have to be so defensive about your lover, sheesh." Minako looked at the rubble on the floor next to her.

Makoto went defensive anyway, "She's not my lover!" Very defensive. "I don't have one, and I don't need one, and I don't want one! If I want company for an evening then I'll have it, but I have no permanent attachments. I can't."

Minako felt relieved after getting that answer out of her, and decided to press on, "Can't?" She smiled, knowing that it was easy to manipulate answers out of Makoto as well as amusing to watch her reactions. "That sounds like a personal problem to me. Do you find it so hard to please others?" She hoped the insult would work.

Makoto looked to be at a loss for words. Then shot back, "I've never had one single complaint from anyone whom I've shared a bed with, and there have been many. That isn't the kind of _can't_ I was talking about.It's my problem, and there's nothing that I can do about it. It just wouldn't be fair to put such a burden on another person." She looked at the floor and stopped talking.

"Burden? What do you mean it wouldn't be fair?" Minako was really curious now.

"Don't." Makoto held one hand up to halt Minako's questions. "I can see that you are very good with your words, and if I let you, you might be able to get more information out of me than I care to give at the moment. So just stop...please."

Minako shrugged again, "Fine, fine, I'll drop it. Not like it affects me either way right?"

"Right."

They were silent for the good part of a minute, then Makoto spoke, "So, you gonna show me to my...oar I guess?"

"We should probably get you acquainted as to where you'll be sleeping and, well, living for the rest of our voyage."

"That sounds like a long time." Makoto broke in as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, it sure does, doesn't it. Don't worry, though, we won't be on the ship all the time. We've got plenty of stops to make."

Makoto nodded as they turned the corner. They made their way through the ship, Minako pointing things out to Makoto. She showed her most of the ship and made sure she told her the rules. The only difference between Makoto and the crew was that she was to sleep in a separate room and wasn't going to be paid. She was a hostage after all. She took this all in passively and gave Minako no further trouble. When they came to what Minako deemed was the end of their tour it was around mid afternoon. They stood on the top deck, in the center of the ship.

"What's going to happen to Lady Suen?" Makoto asked, out of the blue.

"She's vital to our mission, but that's really not any of your concern."

"I see, your Captain told you not to tell me."

Minako paced a little. "She's your Captain now too, and the sooner you get used to that, the easier life will be on this ship. I will tell you that Lady Suen is perfectly safe with us, and that we mean her no harm. Rei might seem a little mean at times, but she has a good heart. It's her father who's the cruel one."

"I've heard that Lord Enyo isn't the kindest person around. Probably worse than Haruka's father."

"Yep, so, let's get you to work." She said abruptly.

"K," was Makoto's simple response.

Minako led Makoto down below deck, where a good part of the crew were rowing. She found the man who was the relief for the crew member Makoto had put out of commission and filled him in on the new arrangement. He nodded, and with some hesitancy made his way around Makoto and up the stairs. Makoto watched him with some detachment. He must have already heard the story from his mates, and Minako's orders had only confirmed it. She watched Makoto take up the oars immediately and start to row in sync with the rest of the crew.

"It might be hard at first, but you'll get used to it in a couple days. Hopefully Lady Anu will return our wind soon, then we won't need to row anymore." She smiled at the Makoto, while several of the nearby crew members scowled in the brunettes direction, but they didn't dare let her catch them at it.

"Doesn't matter to me either way. I'll do it as long as I have to." She stared straight ahead. Minako watched her for a few moments, admiring the way the muscles in her arms went taut as she pulled the oar back towards her torso. Her frame contained so much power, and it was put on perfect display in her actions as she rowed. Minako found herself wondering exactly how long Makoto could keep going, her mind roaming to other thoughts; about rowing of course...

She shook herself mentally and managed a small, "Okay," before hurrying out of the room and to the top deck.

_Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: Captain

Thank you very much for reviewing this story guys. I'm more into this one for the time being, but have not forgotten the other story. I had my first class of the semester today, painting, so things might get a bit busier for me. Those of you who attend college and whatnot know exactly what I mean. We gotta work hard for the money...then spend it to work hard for the education, but it's all good. Feel free to e-mail me, review, laugh at my life on livejournal, or whatever floats your boat. I'm happy to get any feedback that I can.

-_Aldsvider_

**Chapter 5: Captain**

The next day, Rei took Usagi to one of the galleries at the stern of the ship. She'd resolved that today was going to be the day that she would tell her of their plans, and her part in those plans. She just needed to find the right time and place; she didn't want to scare her and make her cry again. She'd seen more than enough of that. _'I'm not the person who should tell her. I can't sweeten my worlds like Mina can.' _Minako well enough could; she'd spent her life around her many brothers and sisters, along with regular attendance at court and balls, which gave her a lot of experience in interacting with others. Minako had a fluent knowledge of the social arts, and could use them, or abuse them, to her liking.

Rei on the other hand, grew up in a militant setting. The only social interaction she'd had was discussing tactics with other military leaders, or the occasional negotiation with her enemies. Training, drilling, practice, meditation, and more training. Who had time for balls and court? She was a child of war and death, born of a mother who died shortly after Rei's birth, and a father who would see her become one of his strongest minions. Though she had once idolized his name and image, that was all he ever was to her. Never was he a father, but a leader, always a leader, a King, a god. Not a father. And she betrayed him, took his ship, and fled to join his new enemies, ones which he had created in the past year. With his change, came her own; she changed for the better, though, and hoped to right all of his wrongs, so that their people and others could have a better life. Now she just needed to convince the one person who could make her plan complete.

Most of the morning and afternoon was spent showing the princess around the large ship, and large it was. One of her father's most distinguished vessels, no other ship of its kind existed. It was made to intimidate mainly. From the black stained wood that gave it an overall dark and foreboding look, to the immense size of the craft which towered over all other ships. It was hard keeping it concealed when they'd docked in Enlil, but Rei had managed, with some effort, to make it appear as a normal, large merchant ship to those who viewed it. To a goddess this trick was simple to preform on mortal minds, but took a bit of work with other immortals. However, since Minako was on board as well, they were able to pull it off, though Mina was not as adept at controlling her powers yet. Rei had assumed that Lady Anu would not think that a god or goddess would be her enemy, so she hadn't worried so much at being found out.

Walking out onto the gallery, Rei paused, leaning against the railing of the small balcony that rapped around the stern of the ship. Usagi settled next to her in the same position, looking out over the water. It was glittering orange from the sun, which would set within the hour. Rei heard the smaller woman sigh and then, strangely, she spoke first, "The sea looks like it is on fire, does it not?"

Rei's gaze went out to the sea beyond Usagi's profile, which she had been studying closely, "It's a rather tame fire, if it is. Those two elements don't mix too well I'd think."

"No, they do not, but it is beautiful all the same."

"Hm," Rei nodded.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Usagi turned her head toward Rei, who was looking back at her, "Tell me of what I have become a part of." She did not say it with any hint of anger or contempt. She said it like she'd already accepted her fate, like nothing she did would change it. And really, she was right.

"Very well then," Rei took a deep breath, grasping for the words that she had run through her head countless times. Some pretty words that she was going to use, ones that would make her sound more serious and confident. However, when she met the princess's honest gaze, she couldn't come up with one single thing to say, so she just told her outright. "You're a weapon."

Usagi smiled, "I figured as much."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. What else could you need me for? The goddess of war and fire; that says it all and then some. I must have some power within me that you do not, otherwise you would have done whatever it is on your own." She put her chin in her hand and looked down into the water, "Now, go on then."

What she'd said made Rei feel simple, like she was just some barbarian who was taking what she wanted. Though she couldn't really be angry at the blonde's words, because really, those were the same thoughts she'd had about her own father.

"Very well. I know that you have heard of the problems in other kingdoms that developed this past year. They all happened at the same time, and struck with such a force that the leaders were at a loss as of what to do."

Usagi nodded, a strained look crossing her delicate features.

Rei went on, "My father is the one responsible. He has taken advantage of something that he shouldn't have. My ancestors would strike him dead if they were alive. They spent so long guarding them, controlling them..."

"It is true then? They really have been set free?" Her voice was trembling, "The...Horsemen?"

"Yes." Rei answered without thinking, only watching Usagi closely.

Usagi suddenly spun to face Rei, a look of horror in her eyes, "But how! How could he do that! I just do not want to believe that this could happen!"

Rei started to panic a little, but retained her calm exterior. She couldn't let Usagi see that she was just as horrified, it wouldn't help the situation, "Yes. I know it's hard to believe that he would do such a thing, but he's done it. He holds sway over them, and commands them to do his bidding. They are the reason that so much disaster has swept over the nine kingdoms."

Usagi leaned back against the rail, staring at the mural on the wall in front of her, but not really seeing it. She looked to be on the verge of tears, so helpless. Rei could understand how she must feel, and felt just as helpless wanting to comfort her.

"Plague, Famine, Pestilence, Death...War," Usagi whispered each name, now covering her eyes with one hand. Her hair fell forward, covering her face from Rei's view, which she was glad for. It gave her some strength to continue explaining. "Those are only the ones that we know of. There were more, less powerful, but just as lethal to mortals. We've managed to capture some of those so far. However, our struggle has lost us many, and we've only been doing this for eight months. I did not leave soon enough, I know. It took me a while to see that what my father was doing was wrong. I was stupid to go along with it to begin with, but I'm trying to amend my ways now. I have found the resources and constructed a plan that I hope will work." She finished, looking over at Usagi in sympathy. She hoped this wouldn't be too much for the girl to handle. She could tell that the blonde wasn't used to news like this, but she had to know these things, for she was the key part in Rei's plan. She really hated to see the girl crying, so she continued to talk, looking away from Usagi.

"You thought that they were going to use you against your mother, didn't you?" Rei asked calmly.

Usagi nodded, a hand still over her eyes. "I imagined that they wanted to take mother's throne and I knew that a great number of lives may be lost because of me. My mother would send many brave souls to rescue me if she learned the identity of those who took me. I could not let that happen. I am not worth that much."

Rei felt her throat tighten at Usagi's words, "Oh, but you are worth that and so much more," she heard herself say, but where did that come from? Not caring where, she went on when she saw Usagi's tear-streaked face looking at her. "It's plain to see that you are no warrior, but there is something different about you. Something that made even my father weary. He knows that you have a power within you, just as your great ancestors had that same power. With this power you will be able to seal the Horsemen and bring peace to the Kingdoms once again." Rei's eyes were resolved as she looked at Usagi, "My father's plans are quite simple, and you're more right than you know when you say that he covets your mother's throne. He wants the power more than anything, and he already controls the King of Enlil as well as others. Those who defy him are punished, and the others become tools in his quest for power."

Usagi was trying to wipe some of the wetness from her face. Seeing this, Rei took a handkerchief from her pocket and moved closer to the blonde. Lifting Usagi's chin with one hand, she took the cloth in the other and began to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks. She noticed that Usagi was staring at her with a strange expression on her face. Surprise? Maybe, but it wasn't fear, so Rei didn't dwell on it.

"I know that this is a lot to take in right now, Highness, but we need you to be strong. For all of us." Rei realized that she'd dried all of Usagi's tears, but her hand still lingered under the girl's chin. Pausing like that for only a breath longer, she broke contact and reached for Usagi's hand. Turning the small, delicate hand over, she placed her red handkerchief in Usagi's palm. "Keep it, you seem to cry a lot." Rei tried to smile, feeling awkward.

Usagi sniffled a little and smiled back, "I think that I am supposed to be insulted by that statement, but I cannot help but admit that it is true."

"It's all right to cry. It let's me know how you feel." _'So that I might do something about it,' _she thought worriedly. They were silent again for a while, until Usagi spoke.

"What did you mean when you said that your father controls the King of Enlil?" Usagi asked quietly, "How can he control another god like that?"

Rei was actually glad that Usagi needed to ask her such questions. It meant that the girl's innocent mind could not fathom the tactics which Rei's father would not hesitate to employ in order to get what he wanted. Usagi had never seen real evil. Rei relaxed somewhat and answered Usagi's question. "Since he controls the Horsemen now, he can use them to his liking. For many years, Enlil was over run with civil war. The people fought amongst themselves and there was even a rebellious faction looking to overtake the throne. Death and destruction hailed over all the citizens and even the nobility felt the effects. Eventually, though, it came to an end, but through much struggle. The Kingdom is finally at peace, after such great losses. It is thought that it was the Queen's death that sparked the end in those last few years. For when she died, some say, the King's heart died with her. From that point on, he used many ruthless means to get his country under control again. Some of the worst, most merciless warriors were made at that time."

Rei looked at the sea behind them. "One of them is following us now."

Usagi followed Rei's gaze, "I am quite aware of who is following us, and I must admit, that when I first saw her, I could not believe that she was such a person. Somehow I still cannot."

Re smiled, "I admire that in you, Highness, please do not loose that quality." Usagi looked confused, but Rei went on, "Now, do you understand why the King of Enlil was holding you captive under my father's command?"

Usagi nodded and answered, "Lady Anu's father fears another war; just when his land is at peace. Your father now has the power to cause such a war, and so, he has rendered Enlil's King powerless against him."

Rei nodded once in a satisfied way, as a teacher would to a pupil. "And with you held there, no one would be able to accuse him of taking you. You would be hidden away in a place others wouldn't even dream of looking. Not with a jackal guarding the door."

Usagi had a sad look on her face. "What of the other Kingdoms? Are they, too, under his control?"

"Some, and others soon to be." Rei shifted onto one arm, leaning on the rail. The sun was almost gone, sinking into the ocean in the distance. "My father does not view Kingdoms without a great army as a threat, though he is no fool, and knows that alliances form in times of hardship. He has well enough kept these alliances from happening, but he has made one important mistake, that we will use to our advantage." Usagi was hanging on Rei's every word, absently picking at a chip in the wood of the rail beneath her hand.

"He forgot about the children," Rei held up her index finger, "At least, that is what we are in his eyes. We've made our alliances amongst each other, taking on our burden early to protect our people."

Rei stopped, biting her bottom lip in thought. "There is probably something that you should know. I had debated on not telling you. In fact, I had ordered Minako not to tell you at all, for your own safety. Now, however, I think that you may feel more at ease in knowing. First, you must promise not to tell anyone aboard this ship of Minako's secret. It is something that should not be known for many reasons."

Usagi nodded. "I promise." Her eyes were sincere in a way that Rei could tell that she really meant it.

Moving close to Usagi, Rei spoke in a low voice that only the two of them could hear, "Minako's true identity is Lady Minako Ishtar of the Kingdom of Assur. She is a goddess, like us."

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise, "So that is what you meant when you said alliances?"

Rei nodded.

"Her kingdom is inhabited by Famine at the moment, and her father is very near his breaking point. He is a good and kind man who cannot bear to see his people suffer. Therefore, Minako will aid us on our journey. She has much to fight for, but her father does not know that she fights, so that is the cause for secrecy. He is too good a man to let his own daughter fight his battles for him, but at the same time he is powerless to fight for himself. It was her choice and decision to take on this burden, and she doesn't want him trying to find her."

She let Usagi take all of this in, allowing her time to think before, finally, raising her voice to a normal tone and continuing. "You wanted to know of the other Kingdoms' fates. Well, the Kingdom of Theia is rampant with Plague. It kills hundreds daily because the Queen refused to submit to my father's demands. They are very advanced in Theia, as you know, and could offer quite a bit to his cause if they were willing. When last I spoke with the Queen's daughter, she had admitted that she was considering joining with me in my plan, but then we lost contact for a while and I haven't heard from her since."

"So she is not on our side then?" Usagi questioned.

Rei smiled at Usagi's use of the word 'our'. It brought her some relief to know that Usagi had already put herself on Rei's side. "I cannot tell you really. She may or may not be. I don't know her or her mother personally, so I don't know how they will act. They might have already chosen their side if the loss of contact is any indication."

"Oh, I hope not." Usagi was biting her bottom lip, anxious at hearing this news.

"As do I," Rei conceded, "But don't let it worry you for now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we are a mere week away from another ally that I had amazing luck in acquiring. My father did not see the Kingdom of Enki as much of a threat so he's left it alone for now. But the princess of that land is no fool, and she knows that one day her land may fall into his hands if she does nothing to stop him. She is very much like her mother in that way."

"You mean Lady Tiamat? Her mother was killed, was she not?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. She died years ago, in the wars on Enlil. Hearing about the demon-like warrior who was being unleashed on the people, she went in secret to dispose of them. She was a warrior herself and could not bear hearing of the abominations being committed by this murderer in Enlil. No one really knows how it happened, but the Queen was defeated and killed on the battlefield amidst a trivial quarrel between some mercenaries and a group of the King's soldiers. She must have slipped among the mercenaries, knowing of their plan to hunt down the same warrior that she was after. It wasn't until afterward that Haruka Enlil stepped forward and admitted that is was her doing, and at that time she revealed her identity as the warrior, the Jackal she came to be called by many. Since an immortal can only be killed by another immortal, they took her word for it and left it at that. Who was going to question a goddess?"

"But she killed the Queen of another Kingdom!" Usagi said heatedly, "I never understood why no one punished her for such an act!"

Rei raised one eyebrow, "And who would punish her? You? I think not. Enki does not have a great army, nor do they have the desire to fight. They are pacifists, though their Queen's blood does run through her daughter's veins. And she is willing to fight, however, I think that revenge drives her more than anything. No one would give her justice when she needed it, and it has left her with a wound in her soul that has never healed. So, Lady Michiru Tiamat will be joining us when we reach Enki, and Haruka wouldn't dream of taking her ship to those shores. We've got a common enemy biting at ours heals right now. Also, since Anu is a wind goddess, she may take the wind from our sails whenever she likes. However, Lady Tiamat is a water goddess..." She trailed off, watching Usagi's eyes widen in delight.

"So she will be able to help us out tremendously! Because, well," she motioned frantically around them, "just look at all of this water!"

Rei laughed lightly, "Yes, yes, my thoughts exactly Highness. She'll get this ship moving faster than the mightiest wind ever could."

Usagi was smiling pleasantly, and Rei really hated to have to wipe that smile away.

"There is more Highness. The leaderless Kingdom of Ninsar is now ruled by one of my father's underlings. Also, one of the other Kingdoms is sided completely with my father. And another merely watched it all unmoving. These and many other obstacles await us on our journey. I must ask you this now, for I have already asked myself the same many times over."

Usagi stood quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"Are you willing to make sacrifices? Could you give up everything for this mission? Would you stake your life on it, not just for your own Kingdom, but for all our Kingdoms and people?" Rei waited in silence for Usagi's answer.

Usagi answered in a strong, unwavering tone, "I would rather die than to stand by and do nothing about this."

Rei was extremely satisfied with her answer, "As would I, Highness, and as before, I pledge my life and allegiance to you," she began to kneel before Usagi, but was stopped by a pair of arms pulling her up and into a tight embrace. Rei froze, not knowing what to do with her own arms as the smaller woman hugged her, so she let them hang limp at her sides.

"Please do not say that. I will have no one else die for my sake. You are the captain, remember, and on this ship you are the law, so you cannot die." She looked up into Rei's violet eyes. "And from now on, I would like to be treated as an equal. Call me by my name, 'Usagi'."

Rei started to protest, "I couldn't possibly–," but Usagi silenced her with a finger upon her lips.

"Please," she pleaded, "I will not be pampered, nor put upon a pedestal. Not when there are people out there dying."

Rei could not deny her request. In fact, Rei doubted that she could deny Usagi anything. Looking into those blue eyes, Rei nodded slightly, feeling Usagi's hand slip away from her mouth. Her lips tingled and she breathed deeply, the girl's arms still around her waist. She felt the urge to hug her back, but couldn't find the will to make her arms move. She battled within herself for only moments before the arms left her sides, taking their warmth with them. Usagi had moved away and was now standing in the doorway.

"Thank you, Rei, for telling me all of this, and for bringing me aboard your ship. I had thought awful things about you and am now ashamed that I had such thoughts." She smiled brightly, "Now, though, I hope that we can be friends." She then left Rei standing on the balcony in the still evening.

Rei stood in thought for a while. _She called me 'Rei'. The only person who has ever done that is Mina. But it's different when Lady Suen says it. Wait, no, not Lady Suen, Usagi. She wants me to call her Usagi._

"Usagi." She said the name aloud, liking the sound of it. Smiling to herself, she felt satisfied. She didn't know how she'd been able to get through her entire conversation with Usagi without screwing everything up, but she was happy regardless. One thing did worry her a bit, but not enough to ruin her mood. Usagi had accepted everything that Rei had said. She didn't seem to doubt her for one moment. Usagi was too trusting, that was plain to see. This thought reminded Rei of why they had a potentially dangerous hostage on board now. _'Just too trusting.' _She sighed, hoping that this wouldn't present problems in the future.

The sound of singing soon reached her ears, and Rei couldn't help but think that, despite everything, it had been a pretty good day, and that tomorrow might be even better.

_Continued..._

Author's note:

Because it confuses the hell outta me, and I'm the one writing the damn thing:

Kingdom of An - Lady Usagi Suen

Kingdom of Enlil - Lady Haruka Anu

Kingdom of Bellona - Lady Rei Enyo

Kingdom of Theia - Lady Ami Metis

Kingdom of Assur - Lady Minako Ishtar

Kingdom of Enki - Lady Michiru Tiamat

Kingdom of Moros - ?

Kingdom of Ninsar - ?

Kingdom of Nammu - ?

_My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this document._


	6. Chapter 6: Lady Tiamat

4-11-06

**Chapter 6: Lady Tiamat**

Minako's voice filled the starry night, as all gathered to listen beneath a cloudless sky. Moonlight shining upon the large ship as it drifted soundless through the still waters. Nowhere in the Nine Kingdoms would one be able to find a more beautiful voice, and after hearing the sweet melody it was likely to be something remembered for the rest of your days. It was a slow song, about lovers meeting in the late hours of the night, finding comfort in each others' arms. It was a sad ballad as well. As upon the death of one lover, the other could not go on living, and thus, killed herself in an attempt to put an end to her own misery.

Minako continued to sing as her audience dwindled gradually, retreating to their cabins for the night. Her soft song lulling them to sleep. At one point, Makoto sat up from her spot on the deck where she'd been lying with her arms behind her head for some time, just as engrossed in the tune as everyone else had been. Looking around, she noticed that it was now only she, Usagi, and Rei who occupied the deck.

Makoto had a lot of time to think these past few hours, and quite a bit to think about. Earlier, she'd been sent to find the Captain by Minako and, upon finding the woman, stumbled into an interesting conversation. After hearing almost everything that Usagi and Rei had discussed, she was left dumbfounded at first. However, her shock dwindled after some thought, for she had expected that something big was going down, so this shouldn't be so surprising. Thinking on it had given her mixed feelings. She knew that Haruka was trying to capture Lady Suen to protect Enlil, but did she really believe that it was right? Was she so totally under her father's control now? Makoto never wanted to get involved in this type of stuff, but if Haruka needed help, she should have told her. Makoto was confused as to why Haruka had allowed Usagi to be locked up like that. Haruka just wasn't the type of woman to allow it. Then again, Makoto had seen the worry in Haruka's eyes that night, the night she helped Usagi escape. There had been so much doubt in her eyes. Maybe, subconsciously, Makoto had done it for Haruka in some way. She'd just felt the need to help the girl, to protect her.

But why? Usagi was nothing to Makoto. There was no reward in helping a captive flee from your best friend. Nothing good had come of it at all. Still, Haruka was coming after them. Whether she knew of Makoto's betrayal by now or not, she was going to get Usagi back. She had to for the sake of Enlil, and Haruka wouldn't let her people down. She remembered Rei mentioning Ami in her plan. Had Ami then joined their side? Would she tell Haruka of the plan? Then a thought even worse entered her mind. Was Ami Haruka's enemy? No, Makoto could not even consider that. They had all been friends for years. Ami had more sense than them both put together. Ami was wise beyond her years, and knew what to do with such information. She would not make a rash move. Their plan wasn't exactly a bad thing, but it was utterly impossible! There was no way Ami would join them on such a ridiculous goose chase. Finding the Four Horsemen? The world is a huge place, and there wasn't enough time, nor did they have the manpower. The King of Enyo would have all of their heads before the year's end, and probably Makoto's too if she wasn't careful. What idiots. She let her eyes travel over to where Minako was. What a waste. She looked away. _'Why am I trying to convince myself anyway?'_

Minako. What was her secret? It was another thing bothering her. She'd been unable to catch the low conversation between Usagi and Rei about Minako, and the curiosity was eating her up. _'What is she hiding?' _Makoto looked towards Minako again, and found the blonde smiling at her. Makoto looked elsewhere quickly. She just couldn't bring herself to look at Minako for too long. At first, she'd ignored the way her eyes always found Minako on deck. Then she'd put a stop to going out of her way to cross paths with the blonde. Finally, it occurred to her that she was continuously seeking Minako out, wanting to just look at her, or be near her. It was weird. She had unconsciously been carrying out these actions, and she hoped the other woman hadn't noticed before she did. Well, it was only looking after all. Nothing wrong with that.

Still, she felt frustrated. Like she was having withdraws or something stupid like that when she wasn't near Minako. Why? Hell if she knew. It wasn't as if she needed to be around the woman. It would have been so much damn easier to ignore Minako if she had turned out to be a spoiled, annoying bitch,...but she wasn't. She _could_ be a tad annoying sometimes, and seemed to always be nosey, but Makoto found those traits endearing in a way that frightened her. It would be so much easier to ignore Minako if she didn't have so many amazing qualities. If she didn't have that beautiful, long, golden hair, and those clear blue eyes that seemed to make her smile ten times as powerful. _'If her eyebrows didn't arch the way they did when she was teasing you, to make your thoughts wander to what other circumstances that same expression would be so much more delightful under. What would her soft tan skin look like by candlelight? How might it feel by candlelight? Would her slim body fit perfectly against your own? And that voice! How much more lovely would it sound repeating your name in the throes of passion? Makoto. Makoto. Makoto–'_

"Makoto?" The voice she imagined was suddenly real, and very close to her. Makoto jumped at the touch on her shoulder and caught herself before she fell over. She looked at Minako, who was crouched next to her. She bore a concerned look and studied Makoto closely. Makoto could feel her face burning with embarrassment. '_Am I blushing_?' She thought in disbelief. Without really thinking, she reached up and touched her own face. '_Well, imagine that. I didn't even know that I could_.' She then looked back at Minako, who was grinning. _'What are you so happy about?'_ Makoto grumbled inwardly. Then a thought hit her. _'What if her secret is that she can read minds!'_; a very stupid thought, one might add. Makoto tried to maintain a calm and serious expression as she looked Minako in the eye. _'Can you read my mind?'_ She tried to concentrate on Minako's eyes, but was startled when the blonde leaned forward, which caused Makoto in turn to lean back, away from Minako. At this point gravity took the whole situation out of her hands, or, that is, her elblow slipped on the well-polished deck, landing Makoto flat on her back in a rather painful reminder that one law was still firmly in place aboard this ship. Makoto groaned in response to the pain shooting down her back.

"Are you constipated?" Minako asked casually.

Makoto sputtered dumbly, not knowing where in hell that came from, "W-What kind of question is_ that_?"

Minako laughed at her reaction, "I'm just teasing you," she said, "which is surprisingly easy to do."

'_And that's what I'm afraid of.' _Makoto thought, spreading her arms out on the deck and looking at the blonde who was now almost hovering over her. Minako's hair came to rest over Makoto's abdomen, and she swallowed, feeling its weight across on her skin through the thin material of the tunic she wore. Makoto relaxed her entire body, not minding the simple touch. Closing her eyes, she could feel Minako's presence near her and smell her fresh, clean scent.

"I've been wondering," came Minako's voice, "what are we going to do with you when the wind returns?"

Makoto opened her eyes and smiled. "Send me back to Haruka? String me up to dangle from the rigging? Or maybe you could make me walk the plank."

"Come on now, it's not that bad on this ship. It's a rather pleasant atmosphere once you get used to it."

Makoto didn't agree. "I don't like being surrounded by water night and day."

"But you work on ships." Minako countered.

"_On land_," she stressed, "I work on ships on land. That doesn't mean that I want to be on one for months upon months."

"But we'll be making many stops, and we may even be on land weeks at a time."

Makoto was still doubtful. "I'm not very fond of traveling. I like to stay in one place, which I can't say that I've succeeded in that very well so far in my life."

"Well, get used to it." Minako said finally. "Worrying will do no good. Try to look at the positive side."

"There is one? Quite the optimist."

"I try. Anyway, right now I'm trying to at least give you a choice of what duty you'd like to be given next. Maybe I could suggest it to Rei."

"I wouldn't like to be given any duty next." She replied.

Minako persisted. "Well then, I'll just throw you in the kitchens. That should be fine." She was waiting for Makoto to protest.

"Fine." Makoto wasn't up for it.

"That's it? You don't care?"

"Why should I care? It doesn't matter where I'm put next. I'm still not gonna like it." Makoto sat up. "Why are you trying to give me a choice anyway?"

"Well, you've worked hard, and hard work deserves some sort of reward," Minako said in confusion.

"That's the reward?" Makoto asked flatly.

"What would you rather have?"

Makoto thought for a few seconds before she finally said the first thing that flew into her mind. "Bedding you wouldn't be so bad." Maybe that was a bit much?

Minako immediately frowned, and Makoto suddenly wished she had settled for a kiss or something far tamer. She watched as the blonde's face took on several expressions of annoyance and finally settled back into the initial frown. Makoto looked around, wondering how to get out of this situation that she'd jumped headfirst into. Minako seemed to be fishing for something to say as well. She found it before Makoto did.

"You know, the first time, I blamed it on the dus–," here she cut herself off, then started again, confusing Makoto in the process. "I blamed it on the fact that you were drunk. But now I see that even sober you are just as bad. I'll not make that mistake again." She went to stand, but Makoto was up before she was.

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about. Since I must have been too far gone at the time, and I can't remember anything that happened before I woke up in that room in chains, but," Makoto gave her a stern look, "I'll have you know, that I am a young woman in the prime of her life. I like what I like, and I want what I want. I have desires, just like you do."

Minako rolled her eyes as Makoto walked past her to leave. As she passed the blonde she said lowly, "And besides, nothing can stop me from looking." _'Not even myself, evidently,'_ she thought in surrender as her eyes moved over the blonde once more.

Minako glared at her, and Makoto looked elsewhere, her eyes landing on Rei, who now sat alone with a scowl on her face. "Somebody's not happy," She jerked her thumb in Rei's direction, diverting Minako's attention for a moment. Taking advantage of the distraction, she whisked by the blonde and headed to the relative safety of the lower deck.

-+-+-+-+-+

Minako glared after Makoto, but was curious about Rei's change in mood as well. She'd been quite pleasant earlie. And Minako had observed that she and Lady Suen had been getting along well it seemed. Where was the Lady now though? Minako had a hunch that she left the deck in a bad temper, and she would bet her whole Kingdom that Rei's actions or words had put her in that state.

Minako blew out a frustrated sigh and plodded over to sit next to the Captain. "So, what did you do now?" She asked expectantly.

Rei donned a defensive expression. "What makes you think that _I_ did anything?"

"Because your attempts to hide your emotions from me are about equivalent to trying to hide a horse behind a thimble."

Rei said nothing.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"You won't be able to help."

"Since when are you clairvoyant?"

Rei huffed. "Fine! Gods forbid that I should keep my problem to myself."

"Glad that you understand."

"She is being difficult," Rei said abruptly, hugging her knees in a childish gesture.

"I thought that you two were getting along fine. What happened?" Minako asked.

"She won't take my room." Rei growled. "I told her that I'd be fine sleeping in one of the other cabins, but she just wouldn't agree to it."

"Well, you did say that you'd treat her as an equal."

"Yes, but regardless of that, she is still a gently bred lady. You can't just throw her in any old cabin. She nearly made me have a stroke when she suggested that we share the room."

Minako raised her brows and cocked her head to one side. "And what would be wrong with that?"

Rei turned to her, incredulous. "Everything! In Bellona, sharing one's bed with another is a sign of great intimacy. Even if you merely sleep in the same bed. It also shows extreme trust, for you are lying with someone in your most vulnerable state. I have never shared my bed with anyone." Rei was very animate in her explanation, making Minako want to giggle at the sight of her.

"Does she know that?" Minako asked with mirth.

Rei paused in her fuming and seemed to think about it. "No, actually I don't think that she does."

"There you have it then," Minako slapped Rei on the back, thinking that all was right again.

It wasn't. "You can't be serious, Minako. I wouldn't do that to her. Even if she doesn't know, could you imagine the embarrassment if she were to find out? Mine and her's? And what of everyone else?"

"What of everyone else, Rei?" Minako interrupted. "You're the Captain. On this ship, your word is law. What should it matter what the crew thinks about who you sleep with?"

"Don't say it like that," Rei hissed.

"All you're doing is sleeping. Unless of course, you don't trust yourself to keep your hands off of our little Princess." Minako nudged Rei playfully with her shoulder and tried to get Rei to look at her.

Rei glared at Minako from the corner of her eye, but as Minako continued to smile, Rei soon joined her. Rei shook her head and leaned against Minako's shoulder, letting out a short laugh. "Such a stupid thing to fight about. Why am I wasting my time worrying about it? Here we are in the middle of a fight amongst gods and forces of evil so strong that we are fools to even consider challenging them. There is danger at every turn, and death may await us on the horizon..." Rei trailed off.

"And here you are worrying about who's going to be lying next to you when you sleep tonight. I think that you should be worrying more about protecting her life than her reputation." She watched Rei's face for a reaction, receiving none. "But that is such an endearing quality about you. It's very cute."

That did get a reaction. Rei turned to her, eye wide with shock. "Cute!" she almost squeaked. "Do not associate that word with me." Rei stood abruptly from the deck, as though putting distance between Minako and herself would give the word less power. She marched away, towards the stairs. "I am the Goddess of War. War is not cute, and neither is fire."

Minako snickered and dealt her another blow. "Oh come on Rei, just sleep with her!" She practically shouted this, a hand beside her mouth for projection.

Rei glanced around the empty deck in a frenzy. Coming to the conclusion that they were indeed the only ones who could have heard the statement, she growled at Minako, "Would you shut up! Don't say it like that, and definitely not so loud!"

"You really shouldn't make a face like that. It could end up stuck that way." She grinned.

Rei made an extremely rude gesture in Minako's direction then stomped off the deck and out of sight.

"I certainly hope that you won't be touching Usagi with those dirty hands!" She shouted after her, laughing when she got a reply of curses. She was going to say something about that dirty mouth as well, but decided against it, figuring that even Rei had a limit to how much teasing she could take.

-+-+-+-+-+

A week later, and there was still no wind. Makoto had gone about her duties with no complaint at all. By this point, she was almost fitting in with the rest of the crew. Almost. No matter how Minako looked at it, Makoto obviously didn't fit in. _To look at her, you would think that she was a runaway noble herself_, Minako mused one evening when a sweaty Makoto came up from her shift below deck. '_She just doesn't fit in with the crew_, _but neither did she belong in that shipyard either_.' She watched Makoto lift her arm to run it across her sweat soaked bangs. She'd taken to wearing sleeveless tunics, rendering them that way by tearing the sleeves off herself. She used part of one sleeve as a makeshift headband, and reaching up now, she untied it and shoved it in one pocket. They'd given her enough clothes to keep her comfortable enough. The clothes were no better or worse than what the rest of the crew wore.

Makoto walked across the deck and sat down unceremoniously in the corner made between the starboard and the half deck. She leaned forward on her knees and closed her eyes tiredly. Minako was about to walk over to see how she'd been fairing this past week, but was surprised to see a few of the crew members move to sit with Makoto. First, it was just two women, who sat down on either side of her. One tapped her on the shoulder, and Makoto, opening one eye, looked at her with some amusement. Minako was just close enough to hear them.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Makoto.

"I doubt you could help anyone in your condition," the red headed woman giggled.

"Yeah," the other said, "What happened to your relief? He didn't come in mid afternoon."

"Really? I hardly noticed," Makoto said sarcastically. "Nah, it's just that he's sick or something. I saw him yesterday, and I'd have to agree. He doesn't look too great."

"We never thought he looked too great to begin with," one of them joked.

"Lately, though, the spot where he used to sit has been a lot easier to look at. Much easier on the eyes, I'd say," she said suggestively.

Makoto closed her eyes again, still leaning on her knees. "Hm, he's a pretty nice guy, don't say anything too bad about him, eh?"

They looked at each other over Makoto's back and smiled, "Sorry then," one apologized, "Tell you what, anything you need, you just ask us."

The other bent down next to Makoto and said a little lower, almost so low that Minako couldn't hear her, "And we mean _anything,_ okay?"

They waited a moment, and she didn't answer, then one poked her in the side lightly. "Huh?" Makoto lifted her head a little. "Oh, ...um...I dozed off there for a bit, sorry."

"Is this bunch keeping you awake?" Another woman joined them, sitting on the deck in front of Makoto. Minako recognized her as one of the prettier women among the crew, and her long emerald hair was now blocking Minako's view of Makoto. "You really should let her rest. We all saw how hard she worked today." The three laughed conspiratorially.

"Um, could you move just a little to your right? That way a little?" Makoto's voice broke through the laughter as she motioned to the woman sitting in front of her. With a confused look, she did as she was told. Minako could now see Makoto again, and their eyes met for just an instance before Makoto looked down, "I just don't like feeling closed in is all," she said to the women around her, but it felt like this statement was directed more toward Minako herself.

"Oh, sorry then, I'll remember that." The woman's smile never faltered.

Makoto smiled back and closed her eyes again. One of the younger men in the crew joined them then, and they all talked amongst themselves. Sometimes coaxing a response from Makoto every now and then.

Minako sighed in exhaustion, shifting her weight to her other foot. She'd been standing around for an hour or so, observing the crew, and being bored out of her mind. She hadn't gotten much time to herself lately, and it was making her restless. Between worrying about Haruka on their heals and keeping Lady Suen comfortable, she was becoming totally worn out. It was mostly due to the fact that she exerted her powers so much lately. She'd never had to do this back home on such a regular basis. Keeping a sense of harmony among the crew was one of her main priorities, and what made her so valuable to Rei. If the crew was happy and content, then things ran smoothly. Rei didn't need petty fights and squabbling to interfere with her mission, and it made life on the ship a lot easier for everyone all around. No one, of course, knew that they had a third Goddess watching over them, except Rei and now Lady Suen.

Minako looked over to the corner where the group was still talking, and noticed that Makoto wasn't with them anymore. More alert now, she looked around her, and found that the brunette was walking towards her. When their eyes met, Makoto gave her a little half smile and came to stand next to her. "I'm the one who's been rowing all day, but why are you the one who looks like she needs rest?" She asked tiredly.

Minako shrugged, "We've got a lot on our plate right now. You know, complications."

She nodded, "By 'we', I'm assuming you mean you and the Captain."

Minako heard the annoyance in her voice and smiled. "Yes. The Captain and I. Problem?"

"No. No problem, just wondering." She was silent, but it was a short lived silence. "I was under the impression that the two of you were joined at the hip, but I haven't seen much of her around lately."

Minako found it humorous that Makoto hadn't seen much of Rei lately, since she was around quite a lot. She was correct, however, in saying that Rei wasn't around _Minako_ a lot, which made her question exactly where Makoto's eyes spent most of their time. She grinned and decided to tease her, "Well, we've never been joined, Rei and I."

Makoto's head tilted a little, "Hm?"

"At the hip. We aren't joined at the hip." Minako looked up at Makoto innocently. "We don't spend all our time together. Why would we?"

"Well, I dunno. None of my business if you did anyway." Makoto was tapping the deck with one bare foot, her arms crossed.

"You seem to be getting along nicely with the crew," she motioned toward the group in the corner.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Makoto avoided looking over at the group, and the emerald haired woman who was stealing glances at her.

"You have an admirer," Minako grinned wickedly.

"Heh," Makoto's short laugh was a bit agitated, "Really?"

"Really." Minako taunted. "I'm sure that she wouldn't mind an evening with you, though, I doubt you're up for it."

Makoto frowned. "Who says I'd have her?"

"Just a thought," Minako defended.

"Yeah, well, keep em to yourself..." Makoto trailed off muttering under her breath, while Minako looked over at the emerald-haired woman who was no longer watching them.

"There's no rule against it aboard this ship, just so you know."

"What are you going on about?" Makoto said hastily, not looking at Minako.

"Well, I know how you have your wants and desires and all..." Minako said sarcastically.

Makoto huffed and rolled her eyes, "Will you just drop that already. I said something stupid and I'm sorry. Shouldn't you be more worried about what Haruka is going to do when she finds all of you. She'll tear this ship to pieces."

Minako put on a cocky grin and proceeded to reply to Makoto's challenging statement. "Well, Haruka will have to catch up with us to even try it, and I don't see any sign of that woman, nor do I expect to any time soon. We should be reaching land by tomorrow anyway." She waited for Makoto's answer, watching her auburn hair whip around her face and shoulders in the light wind, the smile on her face reaching her green eyes. She was so intent on studying Makoto's face that she almost didn't notice the obvious. Yes, the _wind_ was blowing Makoto's beautiful auburn hair into her face. Around them the crew cheered, as they had also noticed the wind's return.

A smile spread across Makoto's tired face as she looked back at Minako, "Hm, should we take this as a _sign_?" she stretched her arms behind her head, sighing, "Thank you Haruka, you've answered my prayers." She laughed at the ironic statement. "No more rowing for me my friend."

Minako bit her lip and knitted her brows together in disappointment. "Well then, remember our conversation from last week. Hm?"

Makoto continued smiling, "Which one was that?"

"The one in which we decided where you would be placed when the wind came back," said Minako, in a bothered tone.

Makoto was looking around with that same smile on her face. "_We_ decided? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter where you put me. Anything is bound to be better than rowing." Here, she stretched again. "Am I to start in the morning then?"

Minako nodded, "The head cook will show you what to do. And don't be too surprised by the size of the kitchen, it's quite larger than what you'd usually find on a ship."

"Very little surprises me anymore." Makoto said confidently and turned to go, when a small object flew straight at her, startling the tall woman and causing her to jump back. "What the hell!" She yelled, as a small owl fluttered in the air before her. She stared, her mouth partially open. Getting her bearings, she quickly reached into her pocket, procuring the cloth she'd tucked into it earlier. She swiftly wrapped it around her extended arm for the little owl to land on. It took the invitation and alighted immediately. The owl's flapping stopped when it was steadily perched on her arm, relaxing and cheerfully hooting at Makoto.

Minako came up close behind Makoto, wearing a triumphant expression, and looked around her shoulder at the bird. "Hm, that is _very little_, isn't it?"

Makoto laughed lightly with mild embarrassment. "Yeah, she's really tiny."

"She? How do you know that it's a girl?"

Makoto shrugged, "Um, I know a bit about birds..."

Minako was suspicious, but said nothing more. She watched Makoto reach out and stroke the bird gently with the backs of her fingers, taking care not to touch its wings. The bird seemed to like Makoto a lot, almost as if it knew her... Minako noticed something hanging from the owl's leg and pointed it out to Makoto.

"Wonder what it is," Makoto said, slipping it off of the owl's leg. When Makoto went to inspect the object, Minako coughed, holding out her hand. Makoto frowned, but handed it to her, and went back to stroking the owl. Turning it over in her hand, Minako found that it was a tube of the sort used to hold letters. She'd heard of them, but never actually seen one before, never having communicated via a winged messenger. She located the latch that released the end of the tube, and slid her fingers in, feeling cold metal at first until she encountered another object, this one rougher. Pulling it out, she held a piece of parchment in her slender fingers. She was just unfolding it, when she was interrupted by someone coughing. Looking up, her eyes met those of Rei's. Rei's hand was extended toward her expectantly. Minako frowned, but handed her the parchment anyway. She glanced at Makoto, who she could have swore was trying to restrain herself from laughing.

Rei held the message, not reading it. She was looking warily between Makoto and the owl.

Minako arched one eyebrow, giving Rei a questioning look, but Rei ignored her.

Makoto glanced at Rei, noticing her attention. "Haruka won't be too far from us now. She's given the wind back, so she must be pretty confident that she can catch up to you."

"I've yet to see a faster ship than this one. Your friend is foolish."

"She's a foolish wind goddess then. Think you can make it to safety in time? To Enki?"

Rei's eyes narrowed slightly, then returned to normal. "You were listening then... Not that it matters if you know or not, but you have only complicated things for yourself. I can't let you off of this ship until our mission is complete now."

Makoto didn't seem affected by this news. "I'll leave when I see fit, and I don't think that you'll be able to stop me, oh goddess of Fire." She shot Rei a challenging glare.

"Try me." Rei met her challenge.

Minako was becoming annoyed with this. "Will you two shut up. I wanna know what the note says." They turned to her at the same time. Both wearing looks of mild chagrin. Then Makoto looked at the owl, and Rei down at the parchment in her hand. She was reading it to herself, while Minako tapped her foot impatiently. Makoto began walking around a bit on the deck, not exactly pacing, but sort of looking around. Minako was about to ask what she was doing, when Rei sighed, letting her hand fall to her side. "It's a request to peacefully hand Lady Suen over. If we don't, she's threatening to _acquire her through means of force._" She paused, looking over at the owl, and the disappointment was evident in her voice as she went on, "well, looks like we'll have to tell Haruka that we've got her friend."

Makoto started and came closer to the two. She regarded Rei, "Now, you didn't really think that Ami would side with your ilk, did you?" She grinned. "Ami's a lot smarter than that. She's from much better blood than you too. I've never had any use for a Bellonaen."

In happened in a instant. Rei swung at Makoto, her fist swiftly flying through the air at the taller woman's face. Minako watched in surprise as Makoto intercepted Rei's fist, inches from her face, holding it back. Makoto's grin stayed. "What's wrong? Can't you handle a mortal?"

Rei's eyes flashed with anger, turning red in color, and Minako knew what was going to happen if she didn't do something. Suddenly, Makoto jumped back, away from Rei. She was holding the hand that blocked Rei's fist moments before. "Shit," she breathed, "That stings." She looked back up at Rei. "Had to resort to fighting with fire, huh? No fair." Opening her hand up, she held it out to inspect. The inside was very red; Rei had burned her hand mildly.

"Rei!" Minako chastised her. "Quit reacting as a child would!" Rei continued to glare at Makoto, and Makoto glared back, her eyes alight with something that frightened Minako.

Rei cast her gaze around the deck at the lingering crew members. "Everyone to their rooms, now!" She barked the order at them. The crew cleared the deck faster than Minako had ever known them to. Minako, Rei, and Makoto were soon the only ones left. Minako thanked the ancestors that Lady Suen was already in bed, and not here to witness this.

"You aren't normal," Rei said calmly, watching Makoto closely. "Who are you really?"

Makoto laughed, an eerie sound in the night air. "Who am I? You know...I really couldn't tell you."

Rei arched one eyebrow, "And you speak of 'my ilk', when you won't even tell of your own? Are you that embarrassed?"

Minako couldn't be sure what Rei was trying to do. She knew, though, that Makoto was acting differently now, and that Rei must have realized it as well. Makoto had a pained expression, sweat glistened on her skin, and her breathing was heavy. "Shut up," She said forcefully, the laughter gone from her voice.

"You stink of blood," Rei continued, her voice calmer now, "You are covered in it."

Minako looked over at Rei in surprise, wondering why she hadn't told her about this aspect of Makoto before.

"I can think of few who would kill so many. Maybe that is why you're Haruka's friend. You're just like her, aren't you?"

Makoto's breathing was more strained now, she had one hand over her stomach, "Don't speak badly of Haruka. You've got no idea what you're talking about, so don't assume that you know so much. You're just as blind as the rest of them. Besides, you're one to talk." Makoto shot Rei a hostile look. "Daughter of the War God. I don't believe for one second that you are so innocent. Just because you're a goddess..."

"I have never denied my guilt! I have accepted it, and I will accept any punishment that is forthcoming. There is no running from my past, but I can change my future and the future of this land. This, I promised myself and my friends. It is the least that I can do for the crimes I have committed against mortals..."

Minako was watching Makoto as Rei finished speaking. The owl, that had startled earlier in Makoto and Rei's small fight, was now resting on her shoulder, close to her face. Makoto's body shook for a moment and she closed her eyes hard and held her breath. _'What is she doing?'_ Minako wondered, watching her body finally relax. The brunette fell weakly to the deck, catching herself with her hands. She let out one long breath. "Shit, I...give up."

Rei looked over at Minako in confusion at Makoto's statement. Minako shrugged and waited for Makoto to continue.

Looking up at Rei, Makoto said, "I'll help you."

"What!" Rei asked incredulously.

"Just know that you'll most likely fail. The chances of accomplishing what you're setting out to do are very slim. I find it hard to believe that you actually think you may have a chance of succeeding."

"What concern is it of yours?" Rei snarled angrily. "And what makes you think we need your help at all?"

"What it is to me is my own business, and I have my own reasons for the decision I'm about to make. I can't make you accept my help and I won't ask you to trust me. Just tell me this. Can you so easily kill your own father?"

Rei didn't even blink. "He is evil, and I will do what I must to stop him."

"I hope, for your sake, that you can."

Rei drew her brows together and frowned, but said nothing.

Makoto pushed herself up from one knee and stood rather unsteadily before them. Minako took a worried step forward, but stopped, not completely sure that Makoto was all herself yet.

"I have to help you. It's none of your concern why," Rei opened her mouth to interrupt, but Minako elbowed her, as Makoto continued, "You can kill me whenever you want because I will not betray my friend, Haruka, nor let any harm come to her."

Rei looked at Minako in annoyance. "Is she serious?"

Makoto took the owl from her shoulder and smiled sadly at it. "I can't do it anymore." She spoke to the owl, not to them. "I cannot express the depths of my regret in what I did to you by aiding her, but I saw it in your eyes, and somewhere within me, I knew this was what you wanted. I hope that you will not think less of me for my actions now. Somehow, through this, I will set you free. As you once did for me my friend. Even if you hate me now, I'm going to do this for both of us." Here she stopped and stole a glance at the two of them again. Then she went on in a more subdued voice to the owl. "It's become more difficult lately, harder than we thought. This shouldn't be your burden, or anyone else's anymore. Just know, that I'm joining them for a good reason. You know me, and I want you to trust me. So, until we meet again, don't worry about me. Do what you feel you have to do."

She lifted her arm in the air for the little owl to take flight, "Guess I'll see ya around." The small bird hesitated for but a moment, and then took to the air, disappearing into the evening sky.

Rei was already beside Makoto, who was looking crestfallen. "What the hell did you do that for? I needed to send a response."

"She heard it all. Don't worry."

"WHAT!" Rei yelled, looking back into the sky after the small bird.

"That was Ami's owl..."

"You mean Lady Matise. I already knew that."

"Ami shares a deep connection with her owl, Omni. She sees through her eyes and hears with her ears. If she so chooses, she can share that connection with others as well. Others, like Haruka."

Rei suddenly looked ill as she remembered exactly what Ami's roll had been in her plans. The fact that she was Haruka's friend only now sinking in. The implications nearly drowning her hopes. "Then, Haruka knows of my plans now. She'll probably have traps laid out everywhere. Ambushes, armies lying in wait. Shit..."

Minako felt her heart beating more rapidly, just thinking of the possibilities as Rei was. If Haruka knew of their plans, then she would have told her father, and then that would be the end of them. But then, how would they have already gotten this far? Getting the princess back and evading Haruka to this extent?

"No, you don't have to worry about Ami. She's smart, and is most likely already on your side. She and her mother will take any opportunity to bring down your father, as you had guessed. I doubt, though, that she ever tried to talk to Haruka about it, for her loyalty still lies with her father. Maybe Ami came to Enlil with hopes of telling her and was pulled into this mess. There are many reasons that she wouldn't share this kind of information with either of us before now."

"That's what you call friends?" Minako found herself asking. She felt a small droplet of water hit her face and looked up. It was starting to rain, but lightly.

"As I said, we have our reasons. We do trust each other, but there are complications. Things that can't be controlled."

"Why are you so important to Haruka?" Minako couldn't help but ask another question.

Makoto looked a little surprised. "Well, we've known each other for a long time. She is very important to me."

"How important?" Minako found herself unable to tear her gaze from Makoto's sad eyes. She held her breath, waiting for the answer.

"Enough questions already Minako!" Rei's voice barked, making her jump and causing her to frown at the woman. "I have some problems with this whole scenario that I'd like cleared up right now."

"What is going on up here?" A gentle voice floated through the evening air and steady rain.

They all at once looked to the stairs of the deck, where Usagi now stood, staring at them in puzzlement.

Rei and Makoto looked back at each other, then away. Minako decided to take the initiative. "We were just clearing up a few misunderstandings is all. Something very good has happened too!"

Usagi's brows rose in question.

"Makoto has decided to help us with our mission, she's not a hostage anymore!"

"Now, that's not final yet!" Rei's sharp voice interceded. "I've still got a thing or two to say about it. Quit taking things upon yourself Minako!"

"This is wonderful, Makoto!" Usagi was smiling. It was one of the only times that Minako had seen her smile since she boarded the ship. She was quite pretty when she smiled that way. "So you told her, and she thought it was a great idea as well?" She looked to Rei, who was still fuming. "You are absolutely brilliant, Rei!"

Rei's consternation seemed to crumble in the face of that statement. She froze, looking back at Usagi for a long moment, not speaking. Then, very abruptly she slipped back into her irritated composure and, glaring one last time at Makoto, she stormed past Usagi and down the stairs to the deck below. Usagi was left in confusion. She looked at the other two. Makoto was still staring at the deck, and Minako found herself staring at Makoto. The rain was falling faster now. If they stayed out here any longer they would be soaked.

"Makoto?" Usagi pulled on Makoto's arm, shaking the woman from her thoughts. "Come below deck, or you will get soaked."

_I should have done that,_ Minako thought bitterly to herself.

Makoto made to go with Usagi, but stopped and looked over at Minako. "Come on," she motioned. "We need to get out of this rain." Minako followed, feeling the warm rain slide down her skin, tasting it on her tongue. It was salty, like the sea. Or tears maybe. When she'd looked at Makoto's face, she almost thought that the woman was crying, but it was just the rain. Her eyes were so sad for some reason. Then it hit Minako. Makoto had been talking to Haruka, right? And if she figured correctly, by Makoto's words to that owl, she had said goodbye to her best friend. She basically told Haruka that she may never see her again.

Staring at Makoto's back, Minako followed them below deck, and through the narrow halls. Minako was confused as to where they were going at first, but soon realized that it was to her own room. Usagi stopped before her door and turned to Minako. "Could you please take care of her from here, I am going to go check on the Captain." She seemed worried as he spoke which concerned Minako a bit, but she nodded anyway. Usagi smiled and turned back to Makoto, who wore a listless expression. She put a hand to Makoto's cheek, gaining her attention. "I am not sure what is wrong, but I am sure that things will work out. I know that you are tired, and you should get some rest. Try talking to Minako about what is bothering you. It does help to talk about things." She removed her hand and turned to go. "Goodnight to you both." Minako gave a small bow and Makoto remained passive, leaning against the wall now. They lingered in the hall until Usagi was gone.

Minako let her eyes fall on Makoto's tired form. The woman must have been close to collapsing after such a long day of working and then all of this mess on top of it. Minako reached out and took her arm, leading her into the room. Once inside, she left Makoto standing near the doorway, and went to find something to take care of the burn on her hand. Minako's room wasn't as extravagant as Rei's, but it was still superior to most other rooms on the ship. Unlike the others, she had a full bed with a feather mattress and pillows, along with sheets of silk. Her wardrobe stood in one corner, and a large mirror took up space in the other. A circular rug of gold and blue, bearing a radial design of a sun covered most of the floor. The walls held a few tapestries, none of which she was very attached to, though they were quite beautiful.

No, the one thing she was most fond of in here was the painting of a desert that covered the southern wall of her room, right across from the side of her bed. It was the first thing that greeted her when she awoke each morning. And it was not just any desert, it was her homeland. Smooth dunes of sand sloping under the hot sun, the wind warm and inviting. A view that she would see from the balcony of her room in the Palace. She so hoped that she would see it again. The painting had been a gift from one of her brothers, created by his own hands. It made her ache for home, where she was surely missed. She couldn't bare to think of how her father had taken the news of her absence. She was sure that the rest of the family would comfort him. He would have no shortage of company, for she had a large family. Six brothers and four sisters. Her father was husband to four wives, but it was Minako's mother whom he loved the most. He never said this, but all could tell that it was true. It was a strange and foreign idea to Minako. She would never understand this idea of having but one lover? How could anyone, god or mortal, be satisfied with one? She shook herself mentally, trying to gather her straying thoughts back to the task at hand. She cast her eyes back to the doorway, only to find Makoto gone. Looking around, she spotted her. She was lying on Minako's bed, propped up on one elbow, looking at the painting that Minako had just been thinking about. Minako came to stand next to the bed, holding some bandages and a bottle in one hand. She handed Makoto a towel with the other, for her to dry off with.

"You're from Assur, aren't you?" Makoto's voice sounded as tired as she looked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Makoto sat up as Minako took a place on the bed next to her. "Haruka would tell me stories of her travels sometimes. A while back they had to make an emergency stop in Assur. She went inland while repairs were being made to her ship. She told me of the deserts, and about the ships that sail through oceans of sand. It's hot, the sun is blazing, and the sky is orange." She looked at Minako and smiled. "I'm sorry. Am I making you homesick?"

Minako shook her head. "It's alright. You just describe it so well, I felt like I was back on one of those ships for a moment there. Haruka must be quite the story teller."

"Not near as entertaining a one as you," Makoto said as Minako took her hand to inspect it.

Minako tilted her head down a bit more as to hide the small blush she felt creep onto her face. It was a sincere compliment from someone other than her family, which she did not get often. "I usually sing for my family back home. I've never really preformed for anyone else before."

"You're a wonderful bard. I'd like to hear more from you in the future."

"It'll be a long trip, so I'm sure that you will." Minako looked closely at Makoto's hand, noticing that the burns were not as bad as she had thought they would be. "Strange," she said, almost to herself.

"Hm?" Makoto asked.

"Rei must not have been too mad. Your burns aren't very serious at all. I'd thought it would be worse." Minako was puzzled.

Makoto flexed her hand a little. "Huh, imagine that. Might as well bandage it up anyway though, eh."

Minako nodded, and Makoto went on, changing the subject rather rapidly. "Is it true that the sun never sets in Assur?"

Minako unrolled the bandages she held. "Oh, it does set. It just doesn't seem like it to foreigners. And it's only true for part of Assur, that would include the part I live in. The sky turns a dark orange at night, just enough for the stars to be seen and for shapes on the horizon to become silhouetted. It is as sunset would be on Enlil, as I have seen one now, but it stays that way for the entirety of the night, and then the sun rises again in the morning. Oh, and the nights are longer than the days. I had actually never seen a real night sky until I began traveling with Rei."

"Sounds great. I love sunsets. Let's hope that I can visit your homeland in the future." Makoto's voice was hopeful, as though she really did want to.

"Alright, I will be your guide when you do." She was bandaging Makoto's hand now as silence fell between them.

When she finished, Makoto flexed her hand again. "It doesn't bother me that much now you know."

"Well, the burns weren't that bad."

"No. I mean...leaving home. It wasn't exactly my home to begin with."

"Oh." Minako looked away from Makoto, wondering why she was saying this all of a sudden.

"She told me to talk to you."

"Hm?"

"Usagi."

"Are you saying this because she told you to, or because you want to?" Minako asked, feeling a bit agitated.

"I can't say for sure. I feel like I want to do what she says, no matter what it is." Makoto knitted her brows in confusion, holding her injured hand and staring at the bed sheet. "I feel a need to protect her, but I have no idea why."

Minako found herself smiling inwardly. There was something about Usagi that made one want to protect her. Maybe it was the fact that she was their future Queen, and maybe it was just that she seemed so damn helpless sometimes. Either way, yes, Minako had felt it too.

"You're not the only one. Rei and I feel it as well. She's going to save us all, and we need to give her that chance, where others will try to stop her."

"I want to save Haruka too." Makoto said suddenly.

"Save her? Is she in danger?" Minako asked, confused.

Makoto shook her head. "Haruka has always been confined. No matter how far she ventures from Enlil, no matter where she goes, her father's iron grip is about her. She's never truly free. If we can do this, though. If we can stop your Captain's father, then it will free not only Haruka, but the King of Enlil as well. That is, if he is not already too far gone."

"I know that we can do this, and I am sure that Haruka will still be your friend when this is all over." Minako added.

Makoto nodded. "I made this decision on my own. It's time that I started paying back everything that I owe. I technically have no right to decide what is done with my life anymore. It was selfish of me to think that I might make a life of my own in Enlil."

Why was she talking like that? It almost made Minako mad to hear those words. "What is that supposed to mean? You have every right to live a life of your own as the next person does. It's no more selfish than wanting to breath."

"Even that is something I should be denied." Makoto said flatly.

"Then why do you still live?" Minako challenged.

Makoto thought for a moment. "Because the gods weren't done playing with me." She fell back onto the bed, her hands folded across her stomach. "I'm not allowed to die yet."

Minako looked her over with a mixture of worry and curiosity. "Makoto...tell me about your past." It was a bold question, and she knew that she may be out of line asking it.

"No," was the firm reply. "It is not something that you would want to hear about. It is not something that anyone would want to hear about."

"But, I do."

Makoto shook her head and rolled onto her stomach, away from Minako. "I'm sorry, but the answer is still no."

Minako let out a frustrated sigh, and pulled her arms around her own legs on the bed.

Makoto looked back at her, an annoyed expression on her face. "Just so that you don't feel betrayed or fooled later, I will tell you this. Even if it makes you hate me, I am still going to help you people." She looked away and continued. "I'm a murderer."

Minako had figured as much from Rei's words above deck, but she said nothing.

"I'm a horrible person and I have done things that you could not imagine. I'm someone that you might come to hate in the future."

Minako was surprised at this self-incrimination Makoto was displaying. It was one thing to say that she was a murderer, but that last bit was just a tad ridiculous. And there was another thing that was definitely wrong with what Makoto was saying. "Don't you mean '_were_'?"

Makoto turned to her, wanting further explanation.

"You say that you _are_ these things. Don't you mean that you _were_?"

Makoto shrugged, neither denying or confirming her question. "Either way, don't feel betrayed later on when we run across my past, because we're gonna, I guarantee. There are some things that you shouldn't know, things that your friend Rei should definitely not know. She may well destroy me if she did."

"I doubt that." Minako said firmly.

"I don't. If she's going against her father as she is, then I wouldn't stand a chance."

"What is it?" Minako asked in concern.

Makoto smiled at her curiosity. "Nope. I'm not telling, just like I don't think you'll tell me of your own secret." Her smile widened at the look of surprise Minako gave her.

"You forget, I was eavesdropping on the Captain and Lady Suen. Though, I didn't catch any of her talk about your secret, and I have to admit that it's struck my curiosity."

Minako quirked a smiled back at her, "Well then, we'll just keep our secrets I suppose."

"Mmhmm. So, now that that's settled, what say I do tell you at least a little tiny bit about the tamer part of my past, maybe as a bed time story eh." She rolled to the edge of the bed and motioned for Minako to lay on the other side. Minako gave her a suspicious look, not moving.

"I'm not going to try and take advantage of you, don't worry. It's a huge bed anyway, and I'm too tired." She stopped for a moment, seeming to rethink what she'd just said. "Well, actually, I don't think I'd ever be too tired for..." she trailed off at the accusing look Minako was giving her. "Do you wanna hear this or not?"

"Okay, okay." Minako gave up and fell onto the bed next to Makoto, adjusting her head comfortably against the pillow behind her.

Makoto then began, "Alright, so, here goes. I don't remember anything before twelve years ago, and I have no idea how old I am. For these past seven years, I've known Haruka. I will not tell you about those years."

Minako was shocked. "You don't remember? What do you mean? Did you have some sickness that caused you to forget?"

"I don't know that myself actually. I woke up one day in a small house owned by a farmer and his wife. I was alone, the only possession I had was my name, and I still don't know why I remembered that."

"What did you do?"

"I stayed with them. It was in Enlil, on the eastern shores, far away from An. While I lived there, I worked as a carpenter and apprentice boat wright, and soon found my way to ship wright's apprentice, 'cause I had a knack with it you see. For five years I was there, earning my living and helping my new family. They sort of adopted me." Makoto turned away from Minako a little, so that she was unable to see her face. "Then things changed. I did something...something very wrong. In the end, I had to go to An. That's where I met Haruka, and that's where the story stops."

"Quite a short story."

"More of a summary."

Minako nodded at Makoto's back. "It must have been hard for a child to do what you did. Take such responsibility."

It took a while for Makoto to answer. "I...wasn't a child."

Minako rolled onto her side, towards Makoto. "But you look to be around twenty-something now. That would make you a child or even a teenager twelve years ago." She stated this plainly, as though it were fact. She also remembered that Makoto had told her that she was twenty five and a half.

"I know how it sounds. I might be in my thirties now. I just look young is all. I had to guess my own age." Makoto rolled over to face Minako. "I'm probably older than you either way."

"I doubt that." Minako said before she could catch herself.

"What makes you say that?" Makoto asked tiredly, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Nothing really, if you don't know how old you are, there's no reason to compare." She cast around for a change of subject. "Why don't you just go to sleep now?"

Makoto looked down at the bed. "But I'm in your room."

"It's fine. You did say that it's a big bed. Just stay on that side and you should be fine."

"_I _should be fine?"

"Did you want a bit more of a threat?"

"No...that should be fine."

Minako smiled and scooted away, giving them both some distance. She saw that Makoto was still looking at her, eyes wide open. "What?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to change?" She sounded almost hopeful.

Minako smirked and answered. "I'll change in the morning."

"Hm. Something to look forward to."

"The only place you'll be looking is at a large kitchen. Don't forget your duties in the morning."

Makoto groaned and buried her face in a pillow.

"Goodnight Makoto."

"I'm sure it will be."

Minako just smiled and rolled over, trying to forget that there was another person in the bed with her. A person who was intriguing her more and more with each conversation, but who had better keep her hands to herself.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Rei was a very complicated person. Usagi had come to that conclusion not long ago. She was an enigma that the young blonde could not figure out. As she lay watching her rest along side her, Usagi wondered if she ever would understand what burned behind those intense violet eyes. Usagi had finally managed to convince Rei to share the room with her if she wouldn't let her have her own. The brunette was just so stubborn in her refusal to allow her to stay in one of the other cabins. So, they negotiated. Rei would share her room until they reached Enki, at which time Rei would acquire the means to prepare another cabin aboard the ship for her, as she would have to do the same for Lady Tiamat as well.

Usagi didn't know what had transpired above deck before she arrived. It was obvious that Rei did not agree with it one bit, but the news that Makoto was no longer a hostage had made her so happy. She hoped that it was true. And the return of the wind meant that Makoto would not have to row anymore. She was very pleased about all of this, but for some reason she was still dissatisfied. And the origin of her displeasure lay beside her breathing steadily in the still darkness of the room.

Usagi's own breathing was not so steady. She wished that she knew what caused Rei to be so unhappy. For some reason, when this woman was sad, Usagi herself was affected_. 'What is wrong with me?' _She rolled over and found herself a bit closer to the warm body next to her. She stared at Rei's back. The thin black night shirt that she wore clung to the muscles there. Her hair was spread behind her and Usagi could just feel it brushing against her hand. She couldn't resist the urge she felt to touch it, so she let her fingers slip through the silky ebony strands, allowing it to fall gently from her grasp. She repeated this motion several times. _'Why does she fascinate me so?'_ Her mind wondered idly. Usagi saw that some of her own hair had managed to fall somewhere between them, overlaying Rei's dark tresses. _'Because, we are so different,'_ she thought, noting the contrast of the blonde and black. _'Yes, that is it. It is not so strange to wonder about something that you have no knowledge of.' _Her hand was still touching Rei's hair, her eyes never leaving Rei's sleeping form. Gradually, sleep claimed her, and she dreamed. And, in her dreams, she still ran her fingers through Rei's beautiful long hair.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Haruka smiled slyly as she stared at the small speck of land in the far distance. The Kingdom of Enki. For an average mortal to look across the ocean as she did now, there would be no land in sight. Not even a hint. Haruka's eyesight, however, was superior to any being of this world, and for good reason.

"Haruka, is this really wise?" Ami's uncertain voice came from behind her. Haruka was standing on the bow of the ship, arms crossed at her chest.

"Probably not, but I was never considered to be the wise one between us."

Ami's voice grew insistent. "If you are caught, they will surely destroy you."

"Then I will just have to make sure that I am not caught." She was being haughty now. When Haruka got this way, she was nigh invincible, or so she liked to think. There wasn't much to say now, after what she'd heard two nights ago from Makoto's own lips. Her friend was joining the enemy. At first, yes, she had been mad, almost furious. But then when she'd got to thinking on it, the furry eased, the anger dissipated. Now, she found that this was going to be quite a game for them. It had been so long since she and Makoto had played like this. Yes, it was to be a game. A game of war. What fun it would be moving there pieces against each other. Something like chess, she mused.

After hearing the whole explanation from Ami, of the conspiracy that was brewing between the heirs of the other Kingdoms, she found herself questioning many things. Was she to continue to pursue Lady Suen, armed with this knew knowledge? Inside her, she knew that it wasn't right, it wasn't just. Could such a small group, immortal or no, really stand against two of the most powerful gods in existence? Did they even stand a chance? Ami seemed to think so, but as long as Haruka stood by her father, there was nothing she could do. Haruka's loyalty was suddenly torn between her friends and her father. Makoto had chosen, but Haruka could not. Had Makoto felt that same need to protect Lady Suen, as she had? If Lady Suen really could stop the Horseman, wouldn't it be worth the risk? Haruka shook her head. She had seen the frail girl already, and the doubt overwhelmed her again. Still, if there was a chance, even the slightest, she might take it. Only if, that is, she saw proof. _I need proof that you can do this. Give me a reason to protect you. I need a reason._

"I have never liked that look on you Haruka. It is a lot like the one Makoto uses, but scarier."

Haruka turned serious eyes on Ami. "Proof," she said abruptly.

Ami knitted her brows in question.

"I want some proof that this girl can do what everyone thinks she is so capable of, and I want to see one of these Horsemen for myself." Her voice was stern and demanding. "Until then, I will carry out my father's orders as given me. I will not trade my loyalty so easily over rumors and words." She turned back to the sea. "And quit smiling as if you have beaten me in a duel."

Ami bit her lip, trying not to let out the giggle that was forthcoming. That Haruka was even considering such a thing was victory enough. It was progress. Even if the others might think that such a thing as recruiting Haruka was impossible, and even unwelcome, she was still going to try. Having Haruka on their side would make them that much more powerful, and would be a heavy blow to the King of Enlil, one of their toughest obstacles. Makoto had already seen it; this was a way to free Haruka from her father. A way to take the darkness from her name, and make her the Goddess that she should be. Makoto might even see a little redemption for herself, though, Ami never did see why she blamed herself so much for the events of the past. Haruka's father was the one guiding the two of them back then. It was he that the blame should fall upon.

"I should be leaving now," Haruka's voice informed her. "The night is upon us, and do not worry, I will make sure that none see me. They do not even think that I would set foot upon this land anyway."

"One of your greatest enemies is Lady Tiamat. She hates you with a passion, with her whole being."

"A little harsh, is it not?"

"She thinks that you killed her mother. It is not something taken lightly."

Haruka sighed. "She is right to be angry then I suppose, but I have never even met her."

"Not many have, Haruka."

"She really needs to get out more." Haruka nodded and knelt, hands on the ground in front of her. "Either way, I am going to see if I can get anywhere near the Palace. Who knows, maybe I will be fortunate enough to snatch up Lady Suen while I am at it."

"Do not try anything so stupid. You are just taking stock of what they have. Manpower and so on. Try to find out as much as you can without approaching any of them."

"Fine, fine." Haruka took a breath and let it out. "Let me get ready here."

Ami nodded and watched Haruka as she glowed a dull gold in the moonlight. It lasted for an instant, no long than the blink of an eye. Ami looked upon her with admiration. Haruka in her true form, the form of the Wind Goddess. Light plate armor adorned her chest, a smoky black color, etched with intricate designs as golden as the bracers on her wrists and the circlet that was just visible through her wind tousled fall of sandy-blonde hair. She now wore dark leather boots upon her feet, and pants that matched the grey of her eyes. They were soft leather, and clung snugly to her long legs. And the one thing that completed her, were those wonderful wings folded against her back. They were as black as night, sparkles of gold dashed here and there. Gold at the tips of the glossy black feathers. Her father's wings had been completely black, but Haruka's were an oddity among their family. They seemed to have more gold in them every time she revealed them, though Haruka had denied the observation. Haruka had always wished that they were a complete glossy back as her father's, or even as pure white as her mother's had been. She was never proud of her wings, for no one in her ancestry had ever had such a strange coloration before her. Therefore, it was rare that she showed her true form to others. Ami couldn't help but think of how naive Haruka was by thinking so lowly of her form, but the woman never payed her compliments on her appearance any mind, replying that Ami was only saying what any friend would to another. Ami let it go, for one day someone would get it through Haruka's thick skull.

"Hmm, it is a nice night for flying." Haruka looked up at the sky in appraisal.

"Do not get to carried away with having fun. This is a mission, remember."

Haruka nodded. "I will see what I can find out, and be back before dawn." She looked at Ami for a long moment. "I meant what I said Ami. If you want to go ashore and join them, then I will not stop you, though, I have to say that it would not change my actions on the matter either. I am going to get Lady Suen, and even Makoto back. If I have to destroy a few gods or goddesses in the process, then so be it, but I am not apposed to you siding with them. It is your choice."

Ami smiled at Haruka and answered. "I am going to stay with you on this until the end. My mother would not let me leave you like this. It would not be right. As for who's side I am on...well, if they cannot manage to evade you, or you end up defeating them, then I doubt that they could have gone through with their entire plan to begin with. You already know my opinion on all of this, but I will help you as long as you need me. Both of us are a part of this now, whether we like it or not. It is just a matter of who is more determined, who has the most motivation and the strength to carry out their cause. Right now, I would say that they do."

"I have motivation aplenty, Ami." Haruka said forcefully. "I will show you my determination. I will even go into the heart of enemy territory." She gave a wicked smile and bolted onto the figurehead at the bow of the ship, then with a mock salute she launched herself into the air and spread those beautiful wings, ascending into the air as a silhouette against the starry, moonlit sky. Ami took one last look at the disappearing figure, wondering if her words might have been a mistake. Perhaps Haruka would get a bit too cocky now, and that usually led to error on her part. With a sigh, Ami headed below deck, to await Haruka's return in the morning. There was no doubt in her mind that Haruka would indeed return. It was just a matter of what havoc she may cause ashore, or what she might bring with her, that worried Ami.

-+-+-+-+

"We've been here for a day already. When will this woman see us, Rei?" Minako's voice was impatient in Makoto's ears as she stared ahead of her at the water dancing merrily in the blue and white stone fountain that was the center of the open courtyard. They had arrived at the Castle of Tiamat just yesterday morning, and this would be their second day behind these stone walls. It was rather boring waiting around as they were. Makoto had received a warm welcome, being that she was still a hostage, she'd even acquired her own escort, and it was_ two _armed guards at that. Makoto felt a bit flattered that she was considered so dangerous. They followed her everywhere she went, which was restricted to a small area of the castle. Between Rei's constant watchfulness and the guards' obvious disdain of her, she couldn't find much of a reason to want a to take a leisurely stroll about the castle. So here she was, listening to Minako bicker at Rei about how tired she was of being held up in this castle all night and day.

"You can go outside, Minako. Nothing is keeping you in this castle." Rei replied stubbornly. "I am not going to rush Lady Tiamat if she is not ready."

"Aren't we wasting time here? We're just giving Haruka more time to set up whatever trap she may have for us. She might even be so bold as to try and come ashore to take Lady Suen."

"Didn't I tell you that Haruka doesn't lay traps." Makoto butted in.

"You stay out of this." Rei and Minako said in unison.

Makoto huffed and shrugged. '_Like they know so much about Haruka.'_ Really, she wanted to be out of this castle as much as they did, but for different reasons. And she wasn't so excited about meeting the future Queen of Tiamat, considering how her meeting with the previous Queen of Tiamat hadn't gone so well. Makoto's thoughts were straying to bad memories that she'd rather not revisit at the present time. Looking for a distraction, she got up from her seat on the stone bench and walked around the courtyard a bit, noting that her guards were now at a respectable distance since she was with Rei. She wasn't too fond of the Captain, and vice versa, but the woman did have a way of keeping things in line. There was no doubt that she didn't trust Makoto, and frankly, Makoto didn't care. As long as Lady Suen trusted her, then the Captain would have to deal with it. They'd come to some sort of unspoken agreement that kept them from strangling each other. Though, Rei was a goddess, and Makoto a mortal. She could pretty much figure out how any fight between the two would turn out. So, Makoto still bore the title of hostage in Rei's eyes, but Makoto wasn't going to give up so easily. She'd prove that she was serious about all of this, somehow.

Minako was still complaining as Makoto stepped up onto the fountain and proceeded to walk about its edge. "The ship has already been restocked and the crew is as ready as we are. What do you think is taking her so long?"

Rei looked at the ground. "I'm just as frustrated as you are, okay, but we are under her roof and in her land. Anyway, it was you who were complaining before about being tired of the sea, and now you want to get right back out there."

"I don't care about the damned sea, Rei, it just feels as if we are wasting precious time sitting around here. It makes me feel so, oh I don't know...so damn helpless." She looked over to where Makoto was now trying to keep her balance while walking the rim of the fountain. "Makoto! Get down from there before you hurt yourself!"

Makoto nearly did fall from the tone of Minako's voice, and Rei actually looked relieved for the distraction.

"Yes mother." Makoto said flatly and hopped down off of the fountain, and glaring at the guards who were snickering. Makoto felt angry at their laughing. Who were they to laugh at her? She could snap them like twigs if the urge struck her. They would not laugh at a warrior such as herself if she held a sword right now. Makoto stopped in her tracks. Since when did she start calling herself a warrior again? She shifted uneasily from foot to foot. Well, it was to be expected. They were going to face many dangers in the future, and it was almost certain that she would have to fight as well, if she was going to be of any help. But could she fight again? Could she control herself?

Footsteps to her right caught her attention. It was Usagi, her hair flowing loose behind her. She was dressed in a white gown and smiling giddily. "I just love it here!" She praised the castle, twirling with her arms spread wide. Makoto laughed at her childish innocence. It was so refreshing.

"Have you seen the other fountain? And there is a lake inside!"

"I think that would be the pool my Lady" Rei stated. She was smiling now.

"Pool? Ah, we do not have one of those back home. What is it used for? Are there fish in it?"

Makoto watched Rei give Minako a disbelieving look. Minako giggled and shrugged, motioning for Rei to explain. Before Rei could, though, Makoto took the conversation up. "It's really amazing Princess. The mermaids sleep in there."

Usagi's eyes went wide at that, and she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Really!" She squealed excitedly. "We must go back there at once! I wish to meet a mermaid." She was bouncing in place lightly on the balls of her feet, hands now clasped together under her chin, eyes on Makoto's grinning face. Makoto sputtered, trying not to laugh at such a display of gullibility, but she failed and ended up laughing out right, the sound echoing in the courtyard and making her dozing guards jump to attention. Usagi maintained her ear to ear smile and bounced over to Rei, taking her hand firmly.

"Rei, please, will you take me to see the mermaids?" Usagi's soulful eyes pleaded with the war goddess.

Rei looked disappointed and crestfallen at first, probably wishing that their really were mermaids in the pool, then she seemed to turn that reaction into anger and directed it at Makoto. "Don't tell her foolish things like that you half wit." Makoto gave Rei a smug smile and sat on the edge of the fountain, quite satisfied with herself.

Rei put a hand on Usagi's shoulder and tried to calm her down. The Moon goddess now held an expression of confusion. "Usagi, Makoto was just trying to fool you. The pool is a place where the Neptunian people swim for pleasure and exercise. It is like a lake in that way, just minus the plant and animal life." Her expression was one of consolation. She was trying her hardest not to upset Usagi. "Besides," she laughed, "there's no such thing as mermaids."

Usagi frowned the instant the words came out of Rei's mouth, and Minako murmured something that sounded like "Bad move," beside her.

Usagi stuttered, "But that's just...that's just..."

"A foolish and presumptuous statement." Another voice joined into the conversation. One that none of the room's occupants recognized. It was smooth and melodious, and maybe even a hint of amusement laced those words. Makoto looked up, surprised to see the woman standing across the courtyard. '_Not bad_,' Makoto thought, letting her eyes travel over the woman's body mercilessly. Her long hair was the color of the sea, tied back to hang between her shoulder blades, her back bare. Eyes the color of midnight appraised all before her, and she held herself with grace as she walked elegantly across the stone-tiled courtyard. The light pouring in from above caused her blue dress to sparkle as it reflected off of the small silver flecks woven into the cloth. Anyone could tell that she was a well bred woman. She looked so delicate to Makoto, but at the same time she radiated such power that it made her stare all the more at the beautiful creature coming towards them. "_Not bad at all_," her mind echoed. Makoto's eyes lingered on curves that were well defined by the cloth that hugged her slim frame. Then, she let her gaze wander over to Minako, and she was a bit thunderstruck to find the blonde looking back at her with a slightly nettled expression on her face. _'What's she so pissed about? I got off the fountain, didn't I?'_ She frowned and looked away, feeling a teeny bit ashamed and not knowing why.

The enchanting woman stopped before Rei and Usagi, smiling at them both despite her words moments before. "Saying there is no such thing as Mermaids." She turned to Usagi. "I will have you know that there _are_ Mermaids here in Enki. They live along the coast, and in the Lagoons. I speak with them quite often, though, their language is different from ours."

Usagi visibly brightened at her words, but Rei still looked a bit skeptical. "May I ask your name?"

"Certainly," the woman replied, inclining her head, "I am Princess Tiamat Michiru."

Rei smiled and sighed in relief, shooting Minako a look of triumph. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Tiamat," she bowed more deeply than Michiru had, and Minako rose to do the same. "I am Enyo Rei of Bellona, this is Suen Usagi of An," she motioned at Minako, "and this is Ish-" she stopped, coughing suddenly, then continued in a higher voice than normal, "this is Minako of Assur."

Michiru inclined her head again and beamed at them. "I hope that you did not mind waiting for so long. I had quite a bit to wrap up here these past few days."

"Not a problem at all. It is a wonderful castle my Lady."

"I think that calling me Michiru will be just fine if that is all right."

Rei nodded. "And you may call me Rei, or Captain. Whichever suites you."

"Call me Minako." Minako said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"I want you to call me Usagi, Michiru." Usagi said this with much fervor.

Michiru seemed amused with Usagi's enthusiasm. "I will do just that."

"When will you be ready to leave?" Minako said abruptly.

If Michiru noticed the tone, she didn't show it. "Tomorrow morning," she looked at Rei, "if that is all right with you Captain."

Rei nodded firmly, shooting a warning glare at Minako, which Makoto found funny. "Perfect." She agreed.

'_So'_, Makoto thought, _'that's her. What an act she must be putting on right now.' _There was no way that this woman was the true Lady Tiamat. Where was the fierce warrior that she had expected? The eyes burning with revenge and the eagerness to set off in search of her mother's murderer. Was she truly her mother's daughter? _'What a disappointment. Haruka has nothing to fear from her.'_ Just as she thought this, those midnight eyes turned on _her._

"It seems that you have left someone out of the introductions." She said, looking towards Rei and Minako for an answer.

The two of them looked at each other, then at Makoto, and then back to Michiru. "Well," Rei began, "she-"

"She saved my life," Usagi's voice broke through the tension between the three, and they all looked at her.

Rei got her bearings and, her voice firm, she explained, "this is Makoto...of Enlil."

Michiru waited for more, her hands clasped loosely behind her back.

"She is Haruka's friend."

"Oh." Michiru's voice held no hint of what she thought of this development, but she did look at Makoto again. In a more analyzing way this time. Those eyes were a little different now. Yes, there was a fierceness to them. When Makoto met her gaze, she knew exactly how much Michiru hated Haruka. It was startling at first, but then Makoto could understand her anger. She didn't know any better after all.

Michiru's voice was lower this time when she spoke, and Makoto couldn't help but feel some sense of foreboding in the tone. "Captain Rei. I think it is time we had that talk about what you mentioned in your last letter,...now."

-+-+-+-+-+

Rei felt a certain tenseness in the air about her. Michiru had brought her to this room in order to have their talk, but excused herself upon entering, saying that she would return shortly. Rei walked about the room with much nervousness. There was a fire burning in an ample fire place in the far side of the room. The walls were a plain, dull red color, and there were no windows. It felt cramped and uncomfortable. Rei stood before the fire, watching the flames dance in their exotic way, drawing what little comfort she could from the warm glow.

Had Michiru changed her mind? Rei was not certain, but she thought she knew what Michiru was referring to when she'd reminded Rei of her last letter. In it, she had consented to Michiru that she would receive some sort of payment in gratitude for her help. They were to discuss it before they left. It was not something that had worried Rei at the time, for once she controlled her Kingdom, she would have ample funds to satisfy whatever price Michiru named. She had made it clear that it was Michiru's sole decision to make. What was she going to ask of her now? Might she ask for more than she could give? Maybe learning of Makoto's presence on the same ship caused her to raise her price? Even so, if that was what she had to pay, then she would have to concede, for Michiru was going to be a very powerful ally.

The door to the room opened abruptly, causing Rei to turn, startled by the noise. Michiru walked in, setting a stack of papers on a table that occupied the middle of the floor. With it, she had an inkwell and a quill. There was no doubt in Rei's mind when she observed this, that there would be some sort of contract made today. Whatever Michiru's price was, she would be sure to get it. The look on Michiru's face was calm but rigid as she arranged the objects.

"Does something displease you?" Rei asked.

Michiru did not look up as she answered, "Captain, though we have just met this day, I think you know plenty about the things that displease me."

"Haruka." Rei replied simply.

Michiru finally looked up, having finished what she was doing, and pulled a chair away from the table, seating herself. She indicated that Rei should do the same.

"It is the entire royalty of Enlil that I despise."

Rei nodded, not really knowing what to say to that.

"You know why I have brought you here?"

"Your price," Rei nodded again, "what will it be?"

Michiru smiled, not answering at first. "I had thought this over before you came, and I was completely ready to name it." She picked up a piece of parchment from the stack and handed it to Rei. "However, there have been some slight changes in my request. Only minor, nothing too great. I am sure that it is nothing you are too attached to." Rei wanted to sigh in relief when her eyes skimmed the document...at first. She had expected that Michiru would want any rights to taking Haruka as a prisoner (if that were at all possible), and some other miscellaneous agreements about trade and such, but the one thing that she would not have expected in a million years was the last request on the page. She frowned and looked up at Michiru, an incredulous expression on her features.

"You want Makoto?"

Michiru nodded. "Is this a problem?"

Rei opened her mouth to answer, but closed it before her words could come out. She looked at Michiru, then down at the paper. Was it a problem? Makoto was their hostage, but they didn't really need her anymore. If Michiru wanted the life of Haruka's friend, who was she to say no? They were going to gain a great ally, and lose some extra baggage. It was more of a blessing. Rei smiled, not really thinking much more on the matter.

"No. Not at all." She answered. "She has no papers, nor a family name. Technically, once she is off of Enlil, she has no rights and must abide by the laws of whatever Kingdom she lands in...or ship." Rei felt a weight lifting from her shoulders at the thought of getting rid of such a dangerous woman like Makoto. Just one more problem taken care of. "I even have a way of transferring her over to you legally. I don't think anyone will be able to question us on the matter."

Michiru looked pleased with all of this, and handed Rei several more pieces of parchment. "Well then, shall we get started?"

Rei took the quill from Michiru, and began signing the various documents. In the hour that passed, after the initial signing of the original contracts, Rei made one of her own. One that she tried not to feel any guilt over. It was necessary. She could think of a few people who might have something to say about it, but Rei was the Captain, this was her decision. Besides, after they had Michiru on their side, who would miss Makoto? She finished the last line of the contract and signed her name, then her seal. Looking over at Michiru, she slid the parchment over to the woman, who had sat quietly this whole time. "Sign here," Rei indicated on the parchment, "and she is yours."

Michiru took the quill from Rei and, after reading through the text, she added her own signature to the parchment. And with those few simple motions of the quill, Makoto belonged to the Kingdom of Tiamat.

_Continued..._


End file.
